Wait a minute I'm married?
by LuthorEdwardsBeale08
Summary: Having children is life-changing, to state the obvious. It's a gigantic shift in your life and I welcomed it. - Thandie Newton
1. When two worlds collide

_**Edited version... got confused with 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor and 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor… my bad…**_

The sun rises in the city of Los Angeles on Monday morning. Most of the people are all up and getting ready for work, trying to get to their respected places before the traffic starts to build up. A girl named Chloe Beale is one of them, 24 years of age and known as a respectable and trustworthy CPA (Certified Public Accountant) in a big company.

A very serious person when it comes to her work but a very loving and bubbly friend. She doesn't have any siblings though she has a cousin on her father's side, her mother died when she was 4 while her Dad died two years ago. While growing up without a mother, she saw the effect it had on her father. It scarred her and promise not to get involve with someone other than friendship.

Like what she's been saying to her friends 'Never been kissed, never been touched… but totally damage.'

She leans her back on the chair while taking her breakfast, she then looks at the clock and took a sip from her tea.

 _I will talk to Margau about the Vacation leave I filed last week_

She's planning to go to Bahamas for a week; she needs it to get away from the city for a while. It's not that she's not happy living there but she wants to be alone and relax. Chloe told her best friend, Aubrey, about her plan going to Bahamas and the blonde girl said that she hopes she'll find her _the one_ there. The redhead shakes her head at the thought and finishes her tea. She grabs her bag and went out of her condo unit. She enters the elevator and pushes the P1 button and patiently waits. She spent most of her time at work, not only in USA but in other parts of the world.

You see, Chloe Beale is the one and only CPA in their company and the other branches all over the world. The management trust her a lot when it comes to dealing with their finances and no one dares to interfere with her. After she went out of the elevator, she walks towards her car, unlock it and went inside. She starts the ignition, turns the radio and starts to drive. Though it's Monday morning she's in no hurry. She's driving for twenty minutes and almost at her office building when she hears her phone rings.

She places her Bluetooth headset on her ear and answers the call.

"Hello" she looks at the stop light and it's red so she has a minute to talk free "Good Morning Ms. Beale" the person on the other line answered, the redhead smiled and look out of her window.

"Oh good morning Margau, what can I do to you in this fine morning?" she hears the girl giggles as she ready to drive again

"I just called to say that your leave has been approved. I won't be able to tell it to you personally because I'm on leave. "Chloe smiles and that's answer her own question of why not telling it to her personally "Mr. Crane also told me that he'll be the one paying your hotel and air fare plus he'll give you some pocket money for the trip."

"Really? Cool. I'll give him a call later to say thank you." Mr. Crane is the CEO of the company she's working with and he's been like a father since she started as an accountant there. Also, Chloe is the only person who can contact the CEO personally.

"Okay Ms. Beale and oh before I forgot, I need you to sign the papers I left on your table. I'll get it to you when I come back."

"Will do Margau and thank you. Enjoy your leave!" and she ended the call "My Monday morning… so far so good." She smiled as she parks her car on the side of the road and one of the valet attendants walks over to her car and opens the door.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE OF LA**

 **8 AM**

A very pretty mid-age woman knocks on the door of her daughter's bedroom; she didn't wait for her to open it knowing that her daughter is still asleep when she doesn't hear any sounds inside. As soon as her eyes landed on the bed, she sighs and walks towards it.

"For goodness sake!" she mumbles and immediately opens the curtains to let the sunshine in "Beca, honey wake up." And taps her daughter's cheek gently.

"5 more minutes mom." The brunette answered in a sleepy tone "It's already 8 in the morning; you're supposed to be at work at this time."

"I don't need to go to work today mom. You know how I hate spending my Monday working." Mrs. Mitchell sighs and pulls the cover off Beca "Okay but still I need you to get up… I want to talk to you about something." The youngest Mitchell lazily sits on top of her bed but her eyes are still closed.

"Beca Mitchell!" the latter then opens her eyes and looks at her mother

 _Oh boy! Here we go again…_

Beca already knows what her mother will say and she's already thinking of a much better explanation than the ones she had last week.

"Care to explain to me what happened while we're gone?" her mother asked, she sits at the edge of the bed and try to look confused as possible.

"Explain what mom?"

"Sweetie you know what I'm talking about." but still the brunette continues giving her a confused look. Mrs. Mitchell knows her daughter will continue pretending like she doesn't know what she's talking about so she better tell her or else she won' get any answer.

"Do you really need to bring five girls in our house for just one night?" Beca opens her mouth but closes it again "I know you're in the right age but sweetie that's… that's inappropriate!"

"But mom I'm inno—"

"Don't you dare say that 'I'm innocent and don't know what you're saying'! We have CCTV's everywhere!"

 _Why do I always forget those damn CCTV's!_

And now, she needs to come clean "There's nothing wrong with that mom. I uh just want to have fun." She then gives her mother her sweetest smile.

"Nothing wrong? Sweetie you're a girl and you do know that I accept you and love you for who you are but sweetie… playing with their feelings is not the right thing to do and you know that." Beca didn't say anything and Mrs. Mitchell just let out a deep sigh.

"And how'd you do it? I mean there are five of them and only one of you?" she decided to let her daughter off the hook for now but she's going to talk to her about her being a player next time.

"It's easy mother, we have 15 guest rooms here and I only take home five girls then I spent 2 hours in every room…" she looks at her mother who furrows her eyebrows at her.

"But don't worry, they do know that I have other guest in different rooms." she added and smiles at her mother. Mrs. Mitchell sighs and looks down; she closes her eyes for a sec and look at her daughter again.

"And they are okay with that?"

"I think so but sometimes they are fighting to get my attention." She answered and held her head up high and her mother raised an eyebrow at her "There's nothing I can do about that Mom, I'm charming, pretty and sexy! No one can resist me!"

Beca Mitchell is a 25 year old girl and the only daughter of Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell who owns Oil firms, Law firms and a high-end car company in the world. Her parents are well known lawyers and all of their clients are rich and famous and highly respectable people though Beca didn't follow their footsteps as a lawyer.

Her friends calls her 'Charming BM', although a player, she's a real smart person, easy to be with (if you're close), quite serious in terms of their business. After her mom gave her speech and left, she took her phone from the bed side table and look at her messages.

 _Hmm so there are 15 girls to choose from? So who's gonna be the lucky top 5!_

 _"_ _O before I forgot, we need you at the law firm later, after lunch so I'll expect you to be there." She stops_ scrolling thru her phone and looks at her mom "But mom…"

"No buts', we need to discuss something to you. Look for your father in his office first." She was about to say something but decided to keep her mouth shut. So she jumps out of her bed, grabs her towel and headed to her bathroom.

 _-/-/-/-_

Chloe decided to go eat lunch in one of the famous Cafe-restaurant-bar in LA. She brings home some papers she needs to work at home. There were times that they allowed her not to go to the office and work, thanks to her trustworthy characteristic. She went inside the restaurant and found an empty table on the side of the window; she sits on the chair and waits for the waiter to arrive. After she ordered her food, she looks around the restaurant.

 _Lots of people even if it's Monday._

As she continues to scan the place, she saw two girls, one wearing eyeglasses and the other one was wearing a red see-through shirt, sitting near the door talking and laughing loudly but both stops all of a sudden. Chloe gazes her eyes to where they are looking and saw a blonde girl standing there looking at them with a smirk on her face.

The blonde girl then sits in one of the chairs that two girls are occupying. The redhead watches how the girl with the red shirt turns her expression from disbelief to annoyed one.

"Who told you that you can sit there?" she asked, the other girl sitting next to her which Chloe thinks is her friend, nudges her elbow at her while looking at the other customers "Nobody… though I can sit anywhere I want right." the blonde girl answered.

"And I'm waiting for my girlfriend." She added.

"Your what now? Girlfriend?"

"You heard that right. She texted me to meet her here." Chloe knows she shouldn't be watching and paying attention to them but it's too good to pass. She shakes her head when their voices get little too loud making customers like her look in their way.

"She's mine you bitch!" Chloe giggles when the two girls start to push each other.

 _Fighting over someone? Poor girls…_

Her food arrives and say thank you the waiter when a tall brunette went by the waiter's side 'I want you to tell that friend of mine not to go out of my office and that I'll deal with her later.' It supposed to be a whisper but the redhead hears all of it, the brunette then looks at her and gives her an apologetic smile before dealing with the two girls causing a scene now. _T_ hey were about to pull each other's hair off when the manager and the taller brunette stand in between the two. They escorted the three out of the restaurant. She shakes her head once more and thinks how stupid both of them look.

Chloe Beale doesn't believe in relationship. For her, both man and woman are capable of hurting her and also break her heart. Growing up with her father and seeing how devastated he is when he lost her wife and the redhead doesn't want to feel or be in that situation. Her mind wanders off to the two girls and started to think…

 _They were both pretty and they are wasting their time on whoever that girl is._

She continue on eating her lunch and glances her phone and saw that there's a miscall. She was about to check it when all of a sudden, a girl with long brown hair sits on the chair in front of her. The girl is chewing a gum and has a smile on her face while looking around then she looks at her and Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the brunette asked "You're in my table." She then looks on the table and under it like finding something.

"Well Miss, I can't see your name written on this table so I don't think it's yours." Chloe opens her mouth but closes it when the waiter went to her table "Uh Miss, there's an available table for you." But the girl shakes her head.

"Nah, I'll stay with the sexy lady over here." Chloe glares at the person sitting in front of her but the brunette ignore it and give her a wink "But Miss…"

"Just give me my coffee okay." The waiter looks at the redhead and then leave them for a while "So, I didn't catch your name sexy."

Chloe clenches her fist and tries her best to ignore her "Hello? I said I didn't catch your name." and still Chloe didn't answer her.

"You're being rude you know that?" and this time, she narrows her eyes at the brunette "I'm not the rude one, you are!" she tries to control her temper and doesn't want to cause a scene like what happened at the two girls.

"How am I being rude?"

"First you just sit there without asking if it's taken or not. Second you called me Ms. Sexy and third you just don't wink at someone you don't know."

"Well I ask for your name but you—"

"That's not my point!" the brunette then leans her back on the chair and nods her head "Okay then…" Chloe watch her stands up and walk-away, she breathed a sigh of relief and relaxes a bit for only a little while. The arrogant brunette stands beside her table and smiles at her.

"Is this seat taken?... Apparently not." and sits on the chair once more "Happy now?"

Before Chloe can say something, the waiter comes back with the brunette's coffee, the latter say thanks and stands up, the redhead watch her walk-away but she stops and looks back "Tell Stacie that her meal's on me."

"I can pay for my own meal!" Chloe protested, the brunette smiles and turn her back on her "Whatever you say babe! Don't miss me too much." If only she could throw her plate at her, she already did.

"I'm so sorry about that." Chloe saw the taller brunette standing beside her table "I-it's okay." The redhead simply said and asks for her bill.

"You don't have to pay anything, it's on the house." When the taller brunette saw her mouth opens to say something, she beats her to it "I insist. I'm Stacie by the way." and extend her hand towards her.

"I'm Chloe. It's nice meeting you." She answered. She said thank you to Stacie and went out of the restaurant and walk towards her car. The redhead went to the driver side and opens the door when she hears a car honking on the road.

"Nice delivery truck you got there baby." She closes her eyes before looking at the owner of the voice "This is not a truck. It's a sports wagon you dummy." The brunette just laughs at her.

"Still looks like a delivery truck to me. Anyway, take care babe."

"I'm not your babe so stop calling me that!" the brunette just closed her window and speed off. Chloe let out a deep sigh, went inside her car and slam the door "I won't let that girl ruined my day!" she looks at the mirror and fix her hair then smiles, starts to drive on her way back to her condo.

 _-/-/-/-_

Chloe is 10 minutes away from her condo when she hears her phone beep, she's not the type of person to read text while driving and decided to check later when her it beeps once again. She parks her car on the side of the road and pushes the hazard button.

She receive a text from Margau informing her that she need to stop by at the Mitchell's Law firm and look for a man named Robin Mitchell. Her heart starts to beat like crazy while thinking if she done something wrong or break a law. Another beep from her phone brings her back to reality.

 **-Don't panic okay, they assured me that you didn't do anything wrong but they need you there to explain something.**

She quickly reply and send the text message to her friend and made a u-turn and drive to the street where Mitchell Law Firm is located.

 _-/-/-/-_

Approximately after twenty minutes, she arrives at the building and went straight to basement to park her car. She immediately saw a parking space, she drives forward a little but before she can change her gear into reverse, a red sports car park on the space.

The car is familiar to her, she didn't went out of her car but instead reverse it until she's looking at the brunette stepping out of the vehicle. Once the arrogant girl saw her, she smiles instantly.

"I know I'm irresistible but you didn't have to follow me all the way here." Chloe ignores the urge to fire back, she doesn't have time for this "What do you think you're doing?"

The brunette gives her a confused look "What do you think I'm doing?"

"You're in my parking space." The brunette looks to her car then to the redhead "What's your name?" she asks.

"What?"

"Just give me your name." Chloe let out a frustrated sigh and roll her eyes at her "Chloe."

"Okay Chloe, just give me seconds to check."

"Check what?" the brunette didn't answer as she crouch down looking under her car, she then stands up and rub her both hands together to remove the dirt "I don't see your name written on the floor… again. So technically it's not yours."

She locks her car and starts to walk-away not waiting for a reply from the redhead "Why you—"Chloe then hears someone clears their throat and saw a man standing beside her car.

"Uh there's another space over there Miss, if you'll just follow me." He said softly, the redhead nods her head and saw the brunette went inside the elevator waving at her.

 _-/-/-/-_

Beca can't stop herself from laughing when the elevator door closes. She loves teasing and annoying the redhead and she can't explain why. She knows that if ever she sees her again and attempt to annoy her once more, she's definitely gonna punch her on the face.

The elevator stops when it reaches the ground floor. She went out and walks towards the reception area and smiles at the girls there. She continues on walking where the elevators are.

 _Let me remind my parents to build an elevator that goes straight to the basement parking area instead of riding it twice._

She stops in front of the elevator in the middle and wait patiently for it. She got bored so she took out her phone to see if there are any messages from her girls. When she saw none, she puts it back on her pocket and look to her right.

She caught their employees looking at someone behind her and when she looks back, a smile instantly forms in her face.

 _I like this girl…_

She looks to her left and they are looking at her too. The redhead is busy rummaging her bag for something so she didn't see how the people look at her. Beca then clears her throat so the employees stopped looking at her.

The elevator arrives and the door opens, Beca is greeted by her own operator inside, she just smiled at her and looks at the redhead standing behind her.

"After you milady…" Chloe looks up and she's shock to see the brunette standing in front of her, before she stands behind the brunette (not knowing it's the annoying one) after she went out of the elevator, she saw a long queue on the two elevators on each side and didn't think why they are not falling in line at the middle one.

Chloe walks pass by the brunette and the latter smiles at their employees before entering the said elevator. The redhead on the other hand furrows her eyebrows when she sees that no one follows them. She saw the operator pushes the 8th button and looks at her.

"What floor Miss?" she asks "Uh 10th floor please, thank you." The girl smiles softly at her and pushes the number five button. Beca decided to not say anything and enjoy the silence between the two of them. When the elevator stops, she starts to walk out of it but said something that made the redhead blood boils once more.

"Be sure that you take care of my baby, Linda." She didn't need to look to know that the redhead is throwing her a deadly glare "Stop calling me your baby!" Chloe answered as the elevator door closes.

"What a jerk!" she said and Linda giggles "Didn't she see the long queue down there?"

"She saw it Miss but no one dares to use or ride her elevator. You're the first one to do that actually." Linda answered.

 _-/-/-/-_

Chloe say thanks to Linda after she went out of the elevator. She walks straight to her left and remembers what the receptionist told her.

 _It's the third door on the left…_

She counts the door on her left then when she sees it; she knocks on the door softly. A young brunette opens the door with a smile on her face.

"Oh ah good afternoon!" Chloe greeted "I'm looking for uh Robin Mitchell?" she added.

"You're Chloe Beale?" the redhead nods her head and the young brunette opens the door wide, she step aside to let her come in. Once inside, she saw another brunette but this time it's a male one.

"Hello Ms. Beale! I'm Robin Mitchell." He said and extends her arm "Hi!" the redhead answered in a shy tone.

"Why don't you take a sit while we wait for my Aunt." He pulls a chair for her and Chloe say thanks "Do you want something, coffee, water, tea?" Robin asks.

"No thanks." The two brunettes saw how nervous she is and they both smile at each other "Relax, you didn't do anything wrong." The younger brunette said.

"I'm Emily by the way." And extend her arm also like Robin did. Chloe wanted to ask why she's here but the door opens and a middle-age woman enters. Chloe knows her; she's Christina Mitchell, one of the famous lawyers in LA and the wife of Jhon Mitchell.

She immediately stands up and extends her and towards the woman, the latter laughs a little and shakes the redhead's hand. Chloe heard a lot of good things about her and how nice she is to their employees and clients.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Beale." Christina said "Y-you know m-me?" the woman nods her head and motion for her to sit.

"I'm sorry if we need to invite you here all of a sudden." Chloe's smiles starts to fade away when she remembers that she still didn't know the reason why she's here. Mrs. Mitchell let out a kind hearted laugh and places her hand on top of Chloe's.

"Don't be nervous Ms. Beale. I supposed you want us to start explaining why you're here huh?" the redhead nods her head a couple of times which made her dizzy a bit.

"But first let me ask you something…"

"Okay."

"Do you know anyone named Andrei Beale?" Chloe furrows her eyebrows first then asks "Yes, he's my cousin… from my father's side."

"When was the last time you saw him?" Chloe swallows first then look at them "Years ago. Probably seven years ago, at his wedding."

"Why? Is he okay? Did something happen to him?" they heard the worried tone on her voice, they want to answer her questions but Mrs. Mitchell takes the brown envelope sitting on the table.

"He wants you to have this." the older woman said "W-what is this?"

"Open it then we'll explain everything after you read it." The redhead hesitates for a while but in the end she carefully opens the envelope. She takes out some paper and starts to read. Robin, Emily and Christina studied the mixed emotions on her face and saw her eyes widen and look at them with a confused look.

"I have twins and married to a girl name Beca Mitchell?!" she asked.


	2. The set up

**8** **th** **floor**

 **Jhon Mitchell's office**

Beca knocks on the door of her father's office three times before coming in. She immediately saw her Dad on his chair talking to someone on the phone. When he sees his daughter, he motions for her to sit at the couch. Beca oblige and while waiting for him, she fish out her phone out of her pocket.

She smiles when she sees 10 text messages from different girls who wants to hang out and meet the brunette, so the only thing she needs to do is to pick and send a text message to them.

"Good to see you here on Monday." She looks up to him and rolls her eyes "You know I hate starting my week with work Dad."

Instead of giving an answer to that, Jhon grabs the envelope on his desk, went to the couch and sits "Did your mother tell you why we need you here?"

The brunette shakes her head and puts back her phone on her pocket "Why? Is there something wrong with the firm?"

"Nothing's wrong but there's something I want to give to you and please tell me everything that you can recall about it." Beca then furrow her eyebrows at her father thinking he's acting kinda weird today.

Jhon gives her the envelope while his daughter inspects it "Why are you giving me your will?"

"Why would you think it's my will? Do you want your old man to die now?"

Beca smiled sheepishly and brings back her attention to the envelope "So what's inside?" the brunette ask while opening it but her Dad didn't give her any answer, he's just watching his daughter carefully.

She finally opens it and takes out the paper inside, at first there's a blank expression on her face but as minutes passes by, her eyebrows meet at the middle. Beca looks at her Dad and opens her mouth but no words came out.

"Whatever you read on it is true and legal." Jhon finally said "B-but… I uh… Dad this is…" the older Mitchell gives her time and let the reality sink in and in three… two… one… Beca exploded.

"This can't be true?! How on earth am I married to someone who I don't even know?!" she's now standing and moving her hands on different directions "I can't even remember our honeymoon so how the hell do I have twins?!"

"Beca calm do—"

"I can't calm down! Dad I'm married! That can't be good! I can't be married! No! Nada! Nah uh!" she then grabs the paper on the couch and give it to her father "Do something about it!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know! You're the lawyer!" Jhon then pulls her daughter towards the couch and let her sit "Calm down okay." He said.

"There's nothing I can do about it. We check the papers and it's legit." He added. When his daughter didn't say anything and just look at the papers, he asks her about her best friend.

"When's the last time you saw Althea?" Beca looks at him again "Althea? Why?"

"That came from her. When's the last time you talk to her?"

"I don't know. 10 years ago… oh wait 5… maybe 3"

"Beca.."

"Okay 7 years ago but why did she sent me these papers?" Jhon was about to answer when his phone rings, he answers it first while Beca is looking at him "Okay, we'll be there."

"That's your mom and she needs us to be at the conference room." He said "Why?"

"We're going to explain to both of you about those papers and to tie these pieces together."

"Both?"

"Yeah, you and your wife."

"Nah uh, no way! There's no way I'm agreeing in this mess."

"This is your mess, I told you to read first before you sign anything."

"Still NO. I'll go back home, you and mom can meet her but not me." Beca went to the door and was about to open it when her Dad speaks "I'll disinherit you." The brunette didn't say anything but she opens the door and went out of the office but she stops when she feels that her father is not following her.

"Well? You're not supposed to let mom wait. Come now; let's meet this wife of mine." Beca said.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **CONFERENCE ROOM…**

Mrs. Mitchell is watching Chloe while she reads the paper… for the 3rd time. The redhead still can't believe that she's already married and already has twins and that her cousin Andrei is somewhat involve. The lawyer wanted to help but there's nothing they can do. Chloe sign the papers and based on her memories, Andrei didn't force her to do it.

"What are you thinking?" Christina asks her "Stuffs… what's going to happen to me now that I'm married with someone I don't even know."

"I don't even know how to take care of kids and I have twins for goodness sakes!" Robin and Emily laughs but Christina looks at the two and they both stop "I just hope that WIFE of mine is good with children."

"Oh I doubt that…" Emily answered her that makes the redhead confused "Just relax okay and try to calm down a bit."

"How can I?" Chloe asks the lawyer "Well we're just waiting for my husband then we'll explain everything and of course to introduce you your wife." The three saw how the redhead widen her eyes and she's not expecting what Mrs. Mitchell said.

Before Chloe can protest, they all hear a knock and the four of them look at the door, it opens and Mr. Mitchell came in "Oh good afternoon Ms. Beale." He said.

Chloe just gives him a small smile "Well uh, can I talk to my wife for a sec?" the redhead nods her head and reads the paper once more. Jhon then pulls Christina towards him and whispered something to her.

'Go and talk to your daughter?' he whispered 'Why? Is she being stubborn again?'

'She's asking me question that I don't even want to answer.' Christina gives him a confused look 'Just talk to her while I ask a few questions to Ms. Beale.'

Mrs. Mitchell nods then looks at Chloe. She told her that she's going to talk with someone and that her husband will be here with her to ask something. The redhead said okay and Christina went out of the room.

Once inside, she saw Beca leaning against the wall "Okay what now sweetie?"

"Where's Dad?" she asks "inside. He said you asked question to him and he doesn't want to answer." The brunette groans and looks at her mom.

"Okay, I know I'm playing with the other girls feelings and its bad, now I get it just please tell me that you and Dad has something to do with this."

Christine shakes her head and sighs "Even though I want you to learn on how to treat girls properly and correctly, I'm not going to let you marry someone who you don't know." She answered.

"So it means, me and your Dad has nothing to do with this."

'Now I'm in deep shit.' Beca mumbles but her mother heard it "Sorry."

"Is there anything else that you would like to know?" the older Mitchell asks. Beca thinks for a while and look at the floor then after a few minutes, she looks up to her mother.

"There's this one important question that I really needed to ask." She said "Okay, what is it?"

"Promise me you won't get mad?"

"Beca!"

"Okay, okay! Uh is my wife.. pretty? Is she sexy? Taller or smaller that me? Oh do you think she'll be in good in bed?!"

"Beca Mitchell!"

"What? There's nothing wrong to ask." And pouted "First of all that's not one, that's a LOT of questions and second I won't answer it so get your ass inside and be nice!"

"I'm nice…" Beca mumbles again and follows her mother from behind. She saw her opens the door and say something to whoever is inside the conference room. The brunette is now inside but her eyes landed on Robin and Emily who are smiling at her then she hears a voice.

"You! What are you doing here?!" Beca then looks at the other side of the table and saw the redhead glaring at her "Wait… You two knows each other?" Robin asked.

Instead of Beca answering her cousin's question, she just gives Chloe her sweetest smile and says "Well hello there Ms. Sunshine."

 _-/-/-/-_

Beca and Chloe are still looking at each other though let's say that the redhead is more like glaring at the brunette. The latter on the other hand is still giving Chloe her sweetest smile.

She leans a little closer to Robin and Emily 'That girl is stalking me.' She whispered which makes the two giggles; they think that if Beca only knew.

"How do you two know each other?" Christina asks looking at Beca then to Chloe "I think she's stalking me mom." The brunette answered.

"Hah! Stalking you?! In your dreams!" the redhead fires back "Hmm but if you were in my dream, I like you to be in my—" Robin nudges his elbow at his cousin before she can finish her sentence.

"Okay, let's just forget the question 'How, when and where did you meet?' Now can we proceed?" Jhon asked and glares at his daughter while Christina does the same.

The redhead sits beside Mrs. Mitchell while Beca is in between Robin and Emily. Jhon on the other hand stands up at the end of the table and look at the two.

"Okay now that you both know the reason why you are here. Let me explain—"

"Wait a minute… wait a minute… both of us?" the redhead asks with a questioning look on her face "Yes, you and Beca…" Mrs. Mitchell answered.

"Beca?"

"Beca Mitchell, she's your wife." The redhead again widens her eyes then look at the brunette who is also shock to know that she's her wife but in a matter of minutes, the latter smirks at her.

 _This is getting good…_

"She's my wife? That rude and annoying lady is my wife?" the redhead asked once more "Hey I'm not rude and annoying babe."

"I already told you stop calling me babe or baby!" Beca shrugs her shoulder and looks at Robin 'This girl digs me." She whispered as Chloe speaks again.

"I'm not being rude Sir and Ma'am but I can't stay married at your daughter." she said "As much as we want to help you both in filing a divorce but we can't."

"What do you mean mom?" Beca asked, knowing that her favourite redhead is her wife, she doesn't have any more problems with the marriage but she still needs to act like she doesn't want to "There are conditions written at the back." Jhon answered.

Both of them grab the papers and read it, Chloe groans while Beca says 'cool' but then take it back by giving a disapproving look at her father.

"We will discuss that later but right now, I know both of you wants to know what happened to Andrei and Althea, especially you Chloe." Jhon added "Your cousin is an Special Agent who handles investigations that leads to arresting numerous people who are infamous."

Chloe nods her head, she smiles a little when she remembers her and Andrei plays cops during their childhood years "The last case he's involved with is with a notorious group that kidnap children and sells them illegally."

"They had a suspect and he's the one who arrest him knowing that he's the son of the mastermind and will do anything to kill Andrei." He paused and looks at Beca "How is Althea involved?"

"She's their prosecutor. You know she's a government attorney." The brunette nods her head and looks at Chloe; she saw how worried she looks.

"The case is strong but of course it won't be easy. The two of them receive threats and they fear for what will happen to their kids."

"But I saw Andrei 7 years ago…" Chloe said "Yes I know, the FBI told us that Althea and Andrei fear for their lives before they even get married. So their colleagues told them to find a legal guardian if ever they'll have children and that's explains why they made you signed those papers."

"Same goes with the marriage license and the certificate?" Beca asked "Well yes, Andrei and Althea are your witness, all they need is your signatures and it's done."

"Are they… Where are they exactly?" Jhon looks at her wife first before he answers Chloe's question "Well they don't exactly know. A close friend of their said that the couple left the twins with him with an instruction to bring them here in LA."

"He also had these papers that are addressed to you and Beca."

"But still we can file a divorce right? I mean they tricked us into signing these."

"Well true but they didn't force you and besides they wrote conditions for both of you. Like what you read, you can' get a divorce until the twins reached 13 years of age and that even if you two get divorce, you'll still be their legal guardian."

Chloe let out a deep sigh and leans her back on the chair, Mrs. Mitchell feels pity for her, well knowing that the redhead is married to her daughter too "I know this will be hard on you, for both of you but I think Andrei just want to protect their kids if ever the times comes something happens to them." Christina explained.

"You're the only one he trust and same goes with Althea trusting Beca. We will help you and you two will be alright." Chloe swallows hard and looks at the brunette but when she sees what she's doing, she just shakes her head and groans.

The brunette is making paper boat of the papers she signed.

 _Andrei! Why you did this to me? Of all people, why her?!_

"Well if you guys can't do anything then there's nothing more I can do too." Chloe says defeated and starts to bit her fingers "Oh before I forgot, they left you some money, a car and a house."

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked "Yes?"

"A house?"

"Uh huh, you two are married, you don't think that you both will live in different house right?" Chloe comb her hair using both of her hands and discreetly cursed. She looks at Beca again and this time the brunette is looking at her and gives her a wink.

 _This is impossible!_

"You don't expect us to sleep in the same house tonight right?"

"Can't wait to have some alone time with me huh Mrs. Mitchell?" Chloe ignores the brunette and waits for Jhon's answer.

"Of course not but we will take you both there to see it for yourself then tomorrow morning, we will introduce you to the twins. After that we can talk when the four of you will move to your new house."

"Uh… okay." Chloe answered "Great! So shall we?" they all stand up as Jhon grabs the car key. He was about to toss it to Beca but the latter start speaking.

"Give it to her so she won't drive that delivery truck anymore." The brunette answered "Its. not. .truck…its. .wagon." the redhead said through gritted teeth.

"Robin and Emily will ride with us, why don't you take Chloe with you Becs?" Jhon asked and interrupted the two before their conversation heats up again "Of course Dad, I'll give my WIFE a ride."

They all smile, well except for Chloe who is still glaring at the brunette. The four, Jhon, Christina, Robin and Emily are already outside the room. Beca waits for Chloe by the door and when she's near her, the brunette starts to tease her again.

"So babe, since we're married and technically you're my wife. We should hold hands, be sweet to each other then kiss in public huh? What do you think?"

The redhead stops in front of her and lean a little closer at the brunette's face " .HAPPEN. UNDERSTAND?"

"Oh feisty! You make me feel—" but before she can finish her sentence, Chloe already left her. Beca smiles and chuckles as she close the doors and calls out to the redhead.

"Honey wait up!" she said.


	3. Getting to know you, getting to know me

**THE NEXT DAY…**

Beca is having breakfast with her best friend Stacie after knowing that the brunette is already married to a certain redhead. She's also shock to know that she already met her, the same redhead she speaks from yesterday.

"How unlucky for her! Poor girl, she didn't know how awful you are in a relationship." And puts a bread in her mouth "Hey, I'm the best she'll ever have! I can give her what she wants, you know that."

"Well yeah but I don't think she's the type of person who after money from rich people and besides you told me that she's an accountant, you do know how much they earn right?"

"I don't care, I'm still richer than her." Stacie shakes her head and saw the ring on her finger "It suits you." Beca then looks at her friend then to the ring she's wearing, she laughs when she remembers something.

"What?" Stacie asks "Nothing, let's just say my wife is a stubborn one."

"You're wife huh?" Beca winks at her when a sexy lady walks towards their table "Hey Beca." She said.

"Hey there gorgeous." The taller brunette raised an eyebrow at her friend, she then sees the girl sit on Beca's lap "I missed yah, I've been calling you since last night but you're not answering."

"Well you know I'm busy…" the brunette answered "Yeah, she's busy with her WIFE." Stacie butted in, the two girls look at her then the girl on Beca's lap smile at the smaller brunette.

"You're married?" she asks "Yes, she is. She's been married for seven years." Beca is just smiling and letting her best friend do the talking.

"That young? How?"

"Shotgun wedding!" then she felt a kick under the table "I'll tell it to you some other time, why don't you come to my house tonight and we can you know…" the two of them laugh but then again Stacie kicks her friend.

"Will you excuse us for a sec?" the girl nods her head and told Beca that she's going to call her later "What's wrong with you?"

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're already married and you're going to meet the kids later and still you're flirting with her and acting like single?!"

"I'm still single, we're doing this to protect the kids from… I don't even know from whom." Stacie leans her back on the chair "Tell me, why are you doing this? I mean I can see that you're not serious about it."

"Well my father warned me that he'll take me out of his will and I won't inherit a single penny. You know I can't live without money and girls."

Stacie sighs and sips on her coffee. She's hoping that somewhat her friend can learn something from this but for now, she thinks the set up will going to be disaster.

"I won't flirt with girls if my wife is here but she's not so I'm allowed." She quickly drinks her juice and stands up "Where are you going?"

"Getting laid before I meet the missus!" she yelled and went out of the restaurant leaving her best friend dumbfounded.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY (an hour later)**

As for Chloe, she's having breakfast with her best friend too. Aubrey keeps on asking her questions she doesn't even know how to answer.

"I don't know Aubrey okay?" Chloe answered "What do you mean you don't know? They didn't explain to you how your set up will be?"

"No and I don't care. We're just doing this for the sake of the kids."

"So you mean, you're just going to pretend that you two are the parental figures of the twins so you can protect them?"

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"What else do you want to happen?" Aubrey thinks for a while, she knows her friend and taking care of a child, let say twins will be hard on her "Well how would the two of you react in front of the children?"

"What do you mean?"

"Doesn't they know that you're going to be their mother and that Beca is their fa—I mean another mother?"

Chloe sighs and places her mug on the table "Actually I don't know, they just told us that we're going to be the parental figure of the twins and that we're married. We're going to live in the same house but I hope we're not going to sleep in the same room because that girl makes my blood boils!"

Aubrey furrow her eyebrows "What did she do to you and you hate her like that?"

"Oh you don't want to know and I don't want my day to be ruin by talking about her." The blonde girl nods her head, she knows when to stop asking question and didn't want to push her best friend to tell her everything.

"Are you coming with me later?" the redhead asked but before Aubrey can answer, Chloe's phone rings "Speaking of the devil." As she saw Beca's name on her screen. She let the phone rings and it stopped.

"Why you didn't answer it?" and her best friend just shrugs her shoulders at her then her phone rings once more "Damn it!" and answers the call.

"What do you want?"

" _ **Well good morning to you too my wife."**_ Chloe rolled her eyes while Aubrey is quietly listening "I told you not to call me that way."

" _ **Okay then what do you want me to call you? Honey pie? Sweetie pie? Sweetheart? Honey? Babe? Baby? You name it and you'll get it!"**_

"Just call me Chloe."

" _ **Sure thing babe, so are you ready?"**_

"Ready for what?"

"Meeting the twins? Mom told me to pick you up."

"You don't have to, I have my own car."

" _ **Oh yeah that truck of yours but Mom will be mad at me if I let you drive with that thing, so I'll pick you up in thirty minutes."**_

"It's a sports wagon! And you don't even know my address."

" _ **I'm a resourceful person so be ready, I don't like to wait. Bye baby, I love you."**_ Before Chloe can yell, the brunette ended the call.

"Seriously, don't get shock if you find me behind bars for murdering a brunette by the name of Beca Mitchell before this week ends!" Chloe said.

 _-/-/-/-_

True to her words, Beca arrives exactly thirty minutes after the call ended. She's just in time and saw Chloe went out of the door with a blonde girl. She parks her car on the side and went out of it.

"Hello there my lovely wife." She said and was about to kiss her when Chloe glares at her "Oh yeah, we haven't talk about that yet."

The redhead ignores her and looks at her best friend "This is Beca Mitchell." And looks at the blonde girl "Hi!" Aubrey said.

"Hello there." Beca answered "This is Aubrey Posen, my best friend."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Posen." The blonde girl smiles and she didn't know why her friend hates her so much "Pleasure to meet you too Ms. Mitchell but you can call me Aubrey."

"Then call me Beca." Then a taller brunette walk towards them "I think you're forgetting something."

"Oh yeah my bad. This is Stacie Conrad, my best friend and business partner." She looks at Chloe who smiles at her "Hey it's nice to see you again." The redhead too.

"You too and I'll still apologize for what my friend did yesterday." Beca clears her throat and glares at her friend "I'm Aubrey."

"Stacie, nice to meet you." The two shake hands and smiles at each other "I hope you won't mind if I'm coming along with you."

"Oh not at all Aubrey, as you see, I brought Stacie along with me too." The smaller brunette answered "But you're going to ride with her, I hope that's okay with you."

"Yes, no worries." Stacie smiles at her and they both look at the two. Chloe reach out for the door handle but Beca stops her.

"Let me open it to you." She said and tries to remove Chloe's hand on the handle "I can open it for myself, thank you."

"I'm just being a gentlewoman to you."

"A what?!"

"Gentlewoman, like a gentleman but I'm not a man so I replaced it with a woman, clever isn't it?" Stacie and Aubrey giggles but stops when the redhead glares at them.

"Let me open it for you babe." But still Chloe's grip didn't release the handle "LET. IT. GO." The redhead repeated through gritted teeth.

"I WON'T." and Beca gives her a bright smile, before something happens, Aubrey pulls Chloe away and let the brunette opens the door. The redhead enters the car and slam the door.

"So you know the address right? See yah!" Beca said and went inside her car. Stacie and Aubrey wait for the car to leave.

"Is Chloe always like that?" Stacie asks her "Stubborn and a snob one? Not really but she'd been through a lot and that makes her not to like and trust people easily."

"Oh I see, well let's hope for the best. Shall we?" Aubrey nods her head and the two walks side by side towards Stacie's car.

 _-/-/-/-_

Beca's stops in front of a big building, they saw the words Federal Building knowing it's one of the FBI's offices. She checks the text message that her mother sent to her and there's no way she gives them the wrong address.

'Well maybe the twins are in their custody for a while.' She whispered to herself, she looks at Chloe who is looking outside "Now what?" she asks.

"Well we wait for our best friends then we'll go inside. They are waiting for us there, I think." The brunette answered "You think?"

"At least I'm thinking." The redhead rolled her eyes at her and hold the door handle "Oh let me open—"but before Beca can finish, Chloe already opens the door. She went out of the car too and lock it. The two of them leans their body while waiting for their friends.

"So…" Chloe gives the brunette a deadly look and the latter just grin at her "I'll stop talking while waiting, okay I can do that."

She prayed silently that Stacie and Aubrey arrive sooner and someone heard her prayers. She immediately smiles when she sees her best friend's car stopping behind hers. They wait for the two girls to went out of the car and Beca motion for them to follow her.

As they went inside, the smaller brunette walks towards the receptionist and tell her about their meeting. The girl smiled and told them to ride the elevator up to fourth floor and they did. Once there, they saw Beca's father talking to a man.

"Oh here they are." He said, he smiled at Chloe then to Aubrey "Uh this is Aubrey Posen, my best friend." She said.

"Glad to meet you Ms. Posen, I'm Jhon Mitchell." And extends his arms, the blonde girl gladly accepts his hands and shakes it "Samer here Mr. Mitchell."

"So let's head inside first, they want to talk to you about something before you meet the twins."

They all proceed inside the room and saw Beca's mom there. The latter let her wife sits first then sits beside her, Chloe didn't say anything or even look at the brunette.

"Okay before we start, I want to introduce myself, I'm Det. Malcolm." The man said "We're the one taking care of the twins while you two haven't informed of the papers you signed."

"Before we let you meet them, you need to know something about them first. Andrei is the first born, ten minutes older than Althea. Their mother is already pregnant before they married. Both of them is 6 years old."

He stops for a while and wait for someone to ask him a question "Why now? I mean, why you didn't inform us sooner?"

"We need to know first what happened to their parents though we're still hoping they are still alive and well."

"Do the kids know what happened to their parents?" Beca asks and Det. Malcolm shakes his head "To be honest, we don't have any plans on telling them but one day, the twins told us what their parents tell them."

"Andrei and Althea told their kids that if one day they will never come back, they are going to have a new mommy and daddy that will love them as much as they can give."

"So they know that they are going to meet their new parents now? And also, that means we really need to act like a true couple that's been married for seven years."

"Yes, to keep them safe. We already talk about changing their last name into Mitchell for just a cover up. If they'll use Andrei's name, we're pretty sure those people looking for the twins will find them."

"You don't need to worry about your safety, you'll be fine as long as you'll follow everything we said. If you notice something, you'll notify us and there will be some agents guarding your house discreetly."

"Okay." Beca answered "What about you Ms. Beale? Do you still have any questions?" the redhead shakes her head.

"Good so I'm going to get the kids." Det. Malcom enters the door behind him and in a matter of seconds, it opens and they saw two children walking their way. Chloe gasps when she sees the little boy, he's the carbon copy of her father.

"This is Andrei Axel and his twin sister Althea Aria. Kids I want you to meet your new parents." The twins look at them for a while like thinking if they already saw the two.

Althea's face lights up when she remembers the redhead "You're our Aunt Chloe! Our Dad used to show us your picture." She said and jumps on her to give her a hug.

Chloe was a bit take back on the gesture and didn't know what she'll do, Althea broke the hug and looks at her brother "Don't you remember her?"

"I do. Nice to meet you Aunt Chloe." He said "It's a—it's nice to meet you too." Andrei did the same and give her a hug.

"Hey what about me?" the twins look at the brunette "Oh oh! I know you too!"

"She's the one who always get in trouble." Andrei said to his sister "Yes! You're our Aunt Beca!" the twins give her a hug too. Andrei Axel is a bit taller than Althea, he has red hair too like his father and metallic blue eyes like his mother. Althea Aria has the same hair color of her mother which mean a little lighter than Beca. She has the same eye color as Andrei, baby blue.

"We're so happy that you're going to be our new Mom and Dad…" Althea said and sits on Chloe's lap "But they are both girls. Who's going to be our Daddy?"

The redhead looks at the brunette "Well I'm going to be your Daddy from now on but you can call me mom too, you know."

The twins think for a while "What about Momma Bee and Momma Cee?"

Beca smiles at Andrei "A B C, I like that. You're such a genius like me."

"Oh yeah, do you even know how they became twins?" Chloe asks "Of course, your cousin and my best friend had se—" she stops talking when her mother pinch her on the side.

"So tomorrow they will be start to live with Beca and Chloe?" Mrs. Mitchell asks "Yes tomorrow morning, they can pick them up at ten."

"Are you guys leaving?" the couple look at Althea who have a sad look on her face "Yes sweetheart but we'll be here tomorrow." Beca answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because our Mom and Dad promised us that they will return but they didn't keep their promise." Stacie and Aubrey felt pity at the twins and gets teary eyed when Andrei wraps his sister in his arms.

"Don't cry, they'll be back tomorrow. I know they'll keep their promise." He said "Yes, Momma Bee and Momma Cee we'll be here then we'll go to the mall to buy you guys some things you need and of course toys."

The twins look at Chloe who is out or words "Right Chloe? We're going to be here tomorrow?"

"O-of course. We'll be here, I promise."

 _-/-/-/-_

They said goodbye to the twins though Althea is trying her best not to cry and it breaks the brunette's heart seeing her like that. Jhon and Christina invites Aubrey and Chloe to join them for lunch and they won't take no for an answer.

They are waiting for their food when Jhon thinks of something "Since Althea and Andrei will start living with you two tomorrow, why don't you spend the night together?"

Chloe who is drinking that time almost choke on her water, Mrs. Mitchell gives her a worried look "I'm fine." She said and gives her a faint smile.

"You want us to spend the night alone? As in just the two of us." The redhead asks "Yes, so you two can talk about your set up and arrangements. They both need a parental figure in their lives and even a stranger can know that you two are not a couple at all."

"You need to get to know each other, what are the things you like and don't." Christina butted in and she saw Chloe looks at her daughter when she said the word DON'T.

"But we can do that some other time, I mean we have plenty of time to know each other better."

"Well yes you're right but this will be the last night that you two will be alone. Tomorrow, Althea and Andrei are going to be with you for God knows how long."

"They have a point Chloe. I can see the way you look at Beca and my best friend can't be serious most of the time." Stacie said "Hey! I'm serious." The brunette butted in but then waves her hand when she sees a sexy lady pass by their table.

"You two can either make them or break them." Aubrey said "Okay fine, I'll spend the night with her." Chloe answered.

Beca smiles from ear to ear and lean a little closer to Chloe "You won't regret it, I promise you, this is going to be the best night of your life." The brunette likes to tease her and she knows that Chloe will just glare at her… but not this time.

The redhead decided to fire back, she leans a little closer too then bit her lower lip before saying "Really? Does it includes screaming your name in orgasm." Beca opens and closes her mouth like a fish as Chloe smirks at her.

She immediately stands up and look at her parents "I ah… Uhm.. I'm going to the bedroom… bathroom!... I mean ladies room! Excuse me." They watch her almost trip over the chair.

"I'm just going to make some phone calls, excuse me." Jhon, Christina, Aubrey and Stacie look at each other "So what do you think?" Mr. Mitchell ask the two.

"Well they need all the help they can get including a miracle." Stacie answered which makes them laugh.

 _ **Okay guys just to clear things up, this is story won't have some action scenes. It will evolve around Beca and Chloe and how they will handle a new life being together with twins.**_

 _ **So here yah go, be safe always.**_


	4. Intruders

**CHLOE'S CONDO UNIT…**

The redhead is sitting on the sofa while her best friend Aubrey keeps pacing back in forth packing her things. It's not that she doesn't want to spend the night with the brunette even though she makes her blood boils, the reality that she's going to live her life with another three people starting tomorrow starts to sink in.

"What are you thinking?" Aubrey asks her when she stops in front of her and place the duffel bag on the table "Nothing."

"I know you a lot Chloe, spill it."

She let out a deep sigh and looks at her friend "I don't think I can do this, bree." She stands up and went to the kitchen, she opens the fridge and grabs a bottled water.

"I don't like responsibilities you know that." She added "Well yeah but there's nothing you can do about this now."

"What if I told them I can't do this, or I'll book a flight to bora-bora!"

"Chloe…"

"I don't know what I will do. You know that my life is a mess, I can't trust people and I don't even know how I will go on with my life without you in it let alone taking care of a twins and being married to the bachelor player in LA!"

Aubrey chuckles a little bit and pulls her best friend closer to her "You can do this okay? You do know that there's no one in this world that can take care of them, they are your niece and nephew. You're the only one they have right now."

Chloe just sighs and play with the bottle in her hands "Just don't worry too much, Beca's parents will be there to help you, I'll be here too and same goes with Stacie."

"But do I really need to live with that player?"

"Sad to say you are married to her but I think you two will get along." They went back to the living room and Aubrey gives Chloe her bag "me and her will get along? I doubt that!"

Aubrey laughs as she pushes her friend towards the door "Well let's see, now come on before we got stuck in traffic."

 _-/-/-/-_

After an hour of driving, Aubrey and Chloe arrive at the house. This is the blonde girl's first time there and she look her best friend in awe.

"Your house is pretty and big." She said as she watches her place the wedding ring on her finger "You know that you should ALWAYS wear that." She added.

"Well no one will know I won't, right?" and Chloe went out of the car, Aubrey just shakes her head and follow the redhead. She understands how she feels and if you ask the blonde girl, she won't allow her friend to be married with a stranger but there are children involve which is related to the redhead.

She's carrying the bag as the two walks towards the door, they saw Stacie standing there talking with someone on her phone, the latter waves at them, smiles and ended the call.

"Hey…" she said and hug the two "They are waiting for you two inside, come on."

The three of them starts to walk again and they saw Beca lying down on the sofa talking on her phone too. Aubrey and Chloe look at each other when they hear what the brunette is saying.

"Beca!" Stacie calls her best friend, but she's too engage for her to hear the taller brunette, the latter then remove one of her shoes and throws it at her, it hit Beca on her head.

"What the fu—" she stops when she saw Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe looking at her "Hi baby!" she immediately said and hit the end call button on her phone.

She stands beside her wife who's giving her a serious look "Oh uh I'm just talking to my sex—secretary! You know work stuff." And grins at the redhead.

"I have an assistant, but I never talked to her that way." Chloe answered, "On top of you, shower s*x?"

"Mom! My wife's here!" Beca shouted and ignores what her wife said. Jhon and Christina smiles at them as she hands over the keys to the redhead.

"Here you go, we did some food shopping before we went here so you can have something eat for tonight and tomorrow morning before you pick up the twins." Mrs. Mitchell said "Oh thank you, how much—"

"Nonsense, you're already part of our family." Jhon said as he grabs his car key on the table "You need to duplicate each of those keys so Beca can have her own." He added.

"Okay sir we will."

"Better start calling us Dad and Mom too." Chloe smiles and looks down on the floor "We better get going, I have a meeting with a client tonight."

They said their goodbyes. Stacie talks to her best friend, Aubrey did the same thing with hers. As the couple watches them leave, Beca looks at Chloe.

"So, now what?" she asks "I'll check the house, you can join if you want."

 _-/-/-/-_

 **UPSTAIRS…**

The two check the second floor of the house without saying any word to each other, Beca is trying her best to come up with any topic they can talk about but every time she opens her mouth, no words came out. As for Chloe, she's busy thinking what will happen to them tomorrow.

"So, there are 4 bedrooms. I think this one is for the twins, it has a connecting door in the bathroom." Chloe said while they are inside.

"Yeah and it's near our room." Beca absentmindedly said "Our room?"

"The master bedroom." She narrows her eyes when Chloe raised her eyebrow "Oh wait, don't tell me that you want me to go sleep in the guest room?"

"I didn't know you can be smart." As the redhead walk pass by her "Hey! I'm smart though sometimes this brain of mine is not cooperating with me."

She follows her wife and went inside the master bedroom "I don't think it's the best idea to be in a separate room. In case you forgot, we're married."

Chloe thinks for a while and cross her arms on her chest "Okay fine, you take the couch, I'll sleep on the bed."

"Dude! Can't you see how big that bed is?!" as the brunette points a finger on the thing "If you think that I'll take advantage of you, not gonna happen!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! You're not my type!"

"Good then…" the redhead walks towards the bed and lay on top of it, Beca who is standing near the door is looking at her "You can lay down if you want."

Again, Beca opens and closes her mouth like a fish "Nah, I-I'm good."

"Suits yourself." The brunette then sits on the sofa and trying her best on the pretty redhead resting on the bed "Mind if we talk about out set up and arrangements?"

"Let's talk about work first." Chloe replied but still lying down "I'll go to work on Monday, Wednesday and Friday since—"

"Wait, wait, wait! I have work too and they need me at the office."

"Your mom already told me that you always go to work whenever you want to, that means you don't need to be there all the time plus I'm the one who has a boss."

"So you're giving me Tuesday and Thursday to work?"

"Yes, I'll be here on weekends, you can work during those days if that will please you."

"Okay fine, Tuesday and Thursday it is." Chloe smiles and looks at her "Now for the Do's and Don'ts."

"The Do and what?" Beca ask "Things we should and shouldn't do."

The brunette was about to speak when Chloe beats her to it "No kissing, no holding hands, no term of endearment, no—"

"Then we should file for a divorce if that's what you want to happen!" Chloe rolled her eyes and sits on the bed "We're a couple with twins that's been married for 7 years." Beca reminds her.

"Okay then what do you want?"

"I can kiss you—" she stops when Chloe was about to react, but she raises a finger telling her to stop "Let me finish." She said.

"Like I said, I can kiss you, hold your hands, calls you babe or baby, hug you and in the end, we're going to have a sex." Chloe glares at her "Or not. You will allow me to do that if we're in front of the kids and there are other people around us."

The redhead didn't say anything so Beca continues "Like if we're out but if we're the only ones in here, for example inside this room, you can kick me, punch me and yell at me all you want."

"Okay deal." Chloe immediately answered "Y-you're not going to do that are you?"

"Let's see." As she stands up and head to the doors "I'm hungry, I'll make a sandwich, want some?" Chloe asks.

 _-/-/-/-_

They were silently eating when Beca's phone vibrates, she looks at the screen and sees a message.

"I have a question." Beca said when Chloe didn't respond and just look at her, she continues speaking "Are we allowed to date someone or not?"

The question caught her off-guard, they not really a couple, well in papers they are married but that's against their will. She knows that the FBI will find her cousin and Althea or when the twins reach thirteen, they can file for a divorce like the contract said.

"You can date whoever you want, Beca. Just be sure that the kids won't see you and better do that intimate moment with girls privately." And drinks her water.

"Oh okay." The brunette went back on typing then place her phone on her pocket "Are you seeing someone right now?"

Chloe shakes her head and swallows first before she answers, "I don't have time for that especially not right now but who knows."

"Do you like boys or girls?"

"It doesn't matter, I don't have time for love." She leans her back on the chair and finish the remaining water on her glass "I'll head to bed, we continue this tomorrow."

"Oh I'll come with you." Chloe stops walking and looks at her "Are you supposed to meet someone tonight?"

"Nah, I rather stay with my wife." The brunette grins then wink at her when she places her glass on the sink.

 _-/-/-/-_

Chloe is already on the bed when Beca came out of the bathroom, she saw her wife reading a book. She slowly lifts the comforter and lay down on the bed. The brunette looks at Chloe.

"Mind if I sleep ahead of you?" she asks "Nope, go ahead."

"Okay, good night Chloe." And crawl towards her but stops when Chloe glares at her "What?"

"We're the only ones here." The redhead answered, "Oh yeah right." And crawls back to her place

Chloe let out a small smile and shakes her head "Nighty night Beca." She said.

Two hours passes by but Beca can't sleep. Her phone keeps on vibrating, she'd been trying to ignore the text and calls from one of her girls. The thing is, she really wants to stay with Chloe that night and she doesn't have any plan to ruin it but this certain girl makes it hard for her to do that.

She slowly gets up from bed and head towards the bathroom with the phone on her hands. She types some text message and sent it to her but it's too late. The girl told her that she's already outside and track her whereabouts. The brunette cursed silently as she went out of the bathroom.

Chloe is peacefully sleeping when she looks at her, she tiptoes her way to the door forgetting to get the door keys on the table. She hurriedly went downstairs, open the door and went out. She also forgot that the door has an automatic lock.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she asks when she saw the blonde girl "I just miss you and I want to—"

"I can't do that now, I'm with my wife!" the girl looks behind her and saw the house "I bet you have extra rooms where I can spend the night." And give Beca a kiss on her neck.

"Stop it Amanda!"

"My name is Claire."

"Oh yeah sorry but we can't do this right now okay? I'll call you." Beca turns around but the girls stop her and start kissing her lips. She fights hard but, in the end, give in… like she always says to her best friend, who she is to say no?

Little did she know, Chloe is looking out of the window with a devilish smile on her face. She picks up the phone on the table and start to dial. She waits for her to connect when she hears the operator speaking.

" _ **911, what's your emergency?"**_


	5. The couple's first day

**THE NEXT DAY…**

 **WEDNESDAY MORNING…**

Beca is talking to her mother on her phone. She's reminding her of what happened last night, and the brunette should take their situation seriously. She rolled her eyes still listening to her mother's nagging.

She wanted to blame the redhead for calling the cops, but can she?

 _Does she really think I'm an intruder?! I'm not even inside the house!_

" _ **Beca Mitchell! Are you still listening to me?!"**_

"Yes mom, I am." And rubs her forehead with her palm "Look, I'm sorry for what happened last night, and I do promise you that it won't happen again."

" _ **Can you at least try to be more serious? This is not a game Beca."**_

"I know mom okay? I'll talk to Chloe and I'll apologize."

" _ **You better be. What if something happens to her last night?!"**_

Beca let out a frustrated sigh "Okay, okay, I'll just call you later." She ended the call without waiting for her mother's reply and throws her phone on the bed. She didn't have a goodnight sleep and stayed in the guest room while the redhead locks herself in the master bedroom.

The brunette let out a deep sigh as she heads to the door. She climbs down the stairs and goes straight to the kitchen and found Chloe eating cereals. The latter looks at her and Beca gives her a small smile.

"Uh… morning!" she said and took a bowl and pour herself some cereals. The two eat quietly though glancing at one another most especially Beca. She thinks of something to ask… to start a conversation.

"W-what time are we picking up the twins?" the accountant looks at her and take a sip on her juice "10." She simply said.

"Oh. I uh… are we taking your tru—I mean sports wagon? We won't fit in my car."

"Nope. Your mom called, and she told me that your father will drop by here at 8:30 to give us a car we can use." Beca remembers what she said to her mother.

"Oh, okay… uhm by the way Chloe." She said and paused for a while "I uh just want to apologize for, you know, what happened last night." The redhead is looking at her and listening.

"I shouldn't have uh left you alone when I told you I'll stay for the rest of the night… and uh… you—" she stops when she hears Chloe giggles.

The brunette narrows her eyes, thinking if she said something funny… the redhead then raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something fu—" then it her suddenly. She points a finger at Chloe who is now smiling from ear to ear.

"You!... you do know from the start that it was me, right?!" she asks.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _911, what's your emergency." Chloe smiles first but she knows she needed to sound like scared, so she wipes the smile on her face for a while "Hello? I n-need help please."_

" _What's the problem ma'am?" the operator asks, "I hear the neighbors' dog barking and when I went to the window to check it, I saw two figures walking towards my house."_

" _Okay ma'am, can you still see them?" the redhead smirks as she watches Beca and her girlfriend doing some nasty things while inching closer to the front door "No, please help me, I-I'm scared."_

" _Are you alone in the house?"_

" _Yes. Oh God!"_

" _Ma'am I need you to calm down. Give me your address so I can send someone over." Chloe gives their address and walk towards the table "Okay ma'am, the police are ten minutes away from there. Can you hide while we wait?"_

" _Uh okay, I c-can stay in my closet."_

" _Okay but I need you to stay on the line with me, so I can inform you once they arrive at your house."_

" _Okay but can I call my wi- my parents? I need to get my phone, it's in my bag."_

" _Sure ma'am but go back inside the closet as soon as you can." Chloe put down the receiver on the floor and went out of the closet. She walks towards where her bag is and gets her phone._

 _The redhead decided to just send a text message to Beca's parents, her best friend, Stacie and went back hiding in the closet._

" _Ma'am? Ma'am? Are you still there?" she hears when she picks up the receiver once more "Y-yes, I'm still h-here."_

" _The police are five minutes away, stay hidden until I say it's safe to go out." She nods her head absentmindedly and remembers what Beca told her._

' _ **I'd rather stay with my wife'**_

 _Not in our house Beca Mitchell… Not in our house._

 _ **MEANWHILE…**_

 _Beca is still unaware that her wife, Chloe Beale, saw her kissing someone in front of their house. The brunette decided to finish this inside but realizes that the redhead has the keys and the door lock automatically._

 _So, the two of them continues what they are doing in front of the house, not caring if someone will see them… but it's already late so the neighbors are probably sleeping right now._

 _She's lost in her own world when she felt her phone vibrates. She ignores it but when it vibrates once more, she stops kissing Claire for a while and checks her phone. She saw that she has 5 text message and 3 miscalls._

 _The brunette was about to check the text message when her phone rings. It's her mother._

" _Mom?" she answered,_ _ **"Oh thank God you're okay!"**_ _Beca furrows her eyebrows while stopping Claire from what she's doing "What do you mean?" she senses a worried tone on her mother's voice._

" _ **Chloe sent us a text message that she saw someone in front of your house and that she can't find you anywhere!"**_

 _Beca then look up to the window of their room_ _ **"Where are you?! Why do you leave your wife alone?!"**_

" _Mom I uh… I uh just went for a walk."_

" _ **You went for a walk this late?!"**_

" _I'm on my way back home…"_

" _ **You should be, we're on our way there and Chloe told us she already called the police."**_ _The brunette widens her eyes on what she heard "She did what?!"_

" _ **That's the right thing to do! She's scared, and you should be there to protect her but you're not!"**_

 _Beca didn't say anything when she hears the police sirens._

 _Oh fuck!_

" _Mom! I uh, I have to go. I'll call you as soon as I'm home."_

" _ **Okay and hurry, I'm worried about Chloe. Be careful okay?"**_ _the brunette ended the call immediately and she looks at Claire "You need to go."_

" _But we're not done yet?!" Claire answered "I don't care! My wife called the police thinking we're intruders!"_

" _So, if I were you, go and don't come back." Beca walks towards the door and knocks hard on it "Chloe! Chloe it's me! Open the door!"_

 _She hit it hard once more but it's no used. Chloe's upstairs, probably hiding and scared thinking there are people trying to rob their house._

 _This is all my fault! Fuck!_

 _The brunette checks for any window open but there's none so she try knocking on the door again "Chloe!" she shouted then she stops when she sees a police mobile stops in front of their house._

 _Oh shoot!_

" _Freeze!" one of the officers said and points his gun at her "Officer please, you've got it all wrong!" she said._

" _I said freeze!" he said once more when she saw the brunette keeps on walking towards him. Beca stops walking and just stand there._

" _Put your hands where I can see them!" she raised both of her hands "Turn around!" and turn around. The police are now handcuffing the brunette._

" _Please listen! This is my—"_

" _You have to remain silent." He said and talks to his radio "This is dispatch 081, I've got the suspect in custody."_

' _Fuck!' Beca whispered._

 _ **UPSTAIRS…**_

 _The operator informs Chloe that the police is already in front of the house waiting for her and that they got one of the intruders. The redhead thanks her and proceed downstairs. She's smiling from ear to ear but made a scared face when she opens the door._

 _There are now two police mobile in front of the house. She saw a police officer standing near the door._

" _Good evening Ma'am." He said, Chloe nods her head once and step out of the house "We just want to tell you that we got one of the suspects and that we'll bring her to the station."_

" _Her?"_

" _Yes ma'am, it's a she." Then they saw one of the police walking towards them "Sir, that girl claims that she lives here." The two police look at Chloe but before they can ask any questions, they hear a car stop._

 _Beca's parents went out of the car and saw their daughter at the back of the police mobile._

" _Beca Mitchell! What on earth did you do?!" her mother asked._

Chloe is smirking at her while looking at her wife "You do know that my mother almost killed me last night?! And that I need to explain to her why I'd lie?!"

"Not my fault Beca." The redhead answered, "I thought we're allowed to see or date anyone we want."

"We do but not publicly! You were kissing a girl in front of our house, we're pretending that were a couple to protect the kids!"

"But still…"

"I don't want to be the girl who gets cheated on by her wife. So, if you were going to do that again, please make sure that no one else will see you."

The brunette just rolled her eyes at her "You almost throw me in jail." She said.

"Serves you right." Chloe smiles and winks at her "Oh I hate you…"

"I love you too babe."Chloe answered as she stands up, went to the sink and leave Beca in the kitchen.

"I'll get you for this. You'll see." And a smirk appears on her lovely face.

 _-/-/-/-_

After Beca's father drop off the car and remind his daughter again of her antics last night, the couple drive to the Federal Building to pick up the twins. They arrive at exactly ten o'clock.

Det. Malcolm together with the twins are waiting for the couple at the lobby. When the two went inside, Andrei and Althea run towards the two when they see them. Beca and Chloe both kneels and hugs the two.

"We thought you're not coming." Althea said while hugging Chloe "What? Why?"

She tried to release the girl from the hug, but the latter wouldn't let her go. She looks up at Det. Malcolm who nods his head at her.

"We made a promise, right? And we're here now." Chloe said, Althea slowly release herself from hugging the redhead "You and your brother are coming home with us today." She added.

"Yeah and we're so happy!" Althea said "So, you guys ready? We're going to go shopping!" Beca butted in.

The twins nod their heads and look at the Detective, they give him a hug and say thank you for taking good care of them.

"Just give us a call if you need anything." He said to the two "Oh, if you see some mobile patrol passing by your house, don't be scared, okay? They are just patrolling the area for precautions."

"Okay Det. Malcolm. Uh do we need to sign anything before we leave?" the brunette asks, "Nothing, Agent Crane will escort you to your car."

"Say good bye you two." Chloe said "Goodbye Malcolm! We'll miss you." The detective waves his hand at them and watch them leave. He hopes that everything will be fine between the couple and the twins.

 _-/-/-/-_

Beca being the 'daddy' as what she says, is the one driving the car on their way to the mall. The twins are telling them stories about their parents though the couple notices that Althea is the talkative one while Andrei sits quietly and talks if his sister forgets something.

They arrive at the mall and ask the two if they want to eat first before they go shopping but the twins are not yet hungry, so they proceed to the department store first. Since there were two of them, Chloe and Beca decided to split up.

"I'll take Althea, you take Andrei and we'll meet here after an hour." Chloe said, "Okay sure, I'll call you once we're done."

The redhead nods her head and hold the little girl's hand "Be sure to keep an eye on the boy and not the girls, Beca." Chloe warns her.

"Oh, don't be jealous my dear wife. My eyes are only for you, now come and give me a kiss." Beca and puckered her lips but the redhead didn't move a muscle.

"Come on Momma Cee! Momma Bee is asking for a kiss, you should give it to her." Althea said. Beca knows that Chloe won't do it and she needs to get even.

"You don't want to give your wife a kiss?" she asks, as bit louder and people can hear it. The redhead widens her eyes at her "I'm trying my best for this relationship to work! I love you, but you keep on pushing me away." She continues.

Chloe opens her mouth to speak but the brunette cuts her off "It breaks my heart you know." The redhead looks around and saw some people looking at them. She let out a frustrated groan first then leans slowly towards her face and kiss her on the lips.

Beca smiles and winks at her 'Now we're even.' She whispered to her and look at Andrei "Come now Drei, let's leave our two ladies for a while." And the two walk-away leaving Chloe cursing the brunette inside her mind.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **Beca and Andrei**

Andre is giving the brunette a confused look when he saw her putting lots of shirts, pants, shorts and shoes in their kart. The little boy knows to himself that he just needs couple pairs of PJ's, shorts, shirts and shoes.

"Ah Momma Bee…" he said trying to get the attention of the brunette "Momma Bee…" he said once more.

"Yes sweetheart?" Beca asks after she places another pair of shoes in the cart "I don't need all of these, just a couple pairs will do."

"Don't be silly. You should wear different shoes everyday like different shorts, shirts and of course briefs."

"Momma!"

"What? Don't tell me you—" Andrei sighs and walk ahead of her Momma Bee "Hey kiddo, wait up! Your Momma red will hang my cute butt on the wall if I lost you!"

They stop in front of the linen section when a girl sees Beca "Baby!" she said, the two looks at the girl while the brunette widen her eyes. She recognizes her face, but again she doesn't know her name.

The strawberry blonde girl pulls the girl into a hug but when she tries to kiss her on the lips, the latter stands behind Andrei.

"Is she a friend of yours Momma Bee?" the girl looks at the little boy "Momma Bee?"

"Yes, she's my mom and married to my other mom who's with my sister on the other side of this store." And points a finger to the girl's section.

"I didn't know that you're married." She told the brunette 'Neither do I.'

"What?"

"Oh, uh I said yeah, married for seven years. Happily married." And shows the ring on her finger. The girl furrows her eyebrows and walks towards her when they hear someone clears her throat.

The three looks to where the sound is coming and saw Chloe and Althea looking at them.

"Oh hey honey! The love of my life. My baby." Beca said as she walks towards the two then pulls the redhead and kiss her on the cheek.

Andrei went to their side to leaving their cart for a while "Who's your friend?" the redhead asks, in a serious tone.

"Oh uh… she's my sex—secretary. Yeah, my secretary."

"Okay, what's her name then?" she looks at the girl for help, but the latter didn't say anything "Her name is Sas—" then Althea speaks.

"Sasquatch."

"Yeah Sasqua—" the brunette looks at the little girl and they both giggle "Ehem."

Beca stops and bit her lip "I'm Sheila, Beca's…" she pauses for a while, but continues talking "Secretary."

The older Mitchell smiles proudly and hold Chloe's hand "I have to go, it was n-nice meeting you Mrs. Mitchell."

The redhead nods her head and watches the girl leave. Chloe then looks at Beca who is smiling at her "See? I told you, these eyes of mine are yours only."

"Now come and give me a kiss again." Chloe rolled her eyes at her while the twins laughs "Althea let's go." The redhead said, the little girl obliges and follows her Momma Cee when the latter notice Andrei and Beca's cart.

"What are these?" she asks, pointing a finger at the cart "Things our little Drei needs."

Chloe checks the things in the cart then remove at least 6 pairs of shirts, shorts, pants and especially the shoes "There you go."

"But he—"

" .enough."

"Okay babe, if you say so." Well the redhead is glaring at her so what else can she do? "Let's go Althea." Chloe said.

Andrei looks up to his Momma Bee "I told you I don't need a lot of those stuffs."

"Well…" she said and then pick up the 6 pairs of shoes Chloe remove from their cart "I still want you to wear different shoes every day. See? you have one for Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday plus you have these babies for weekends." Andrei smiles while shaking his head.

"Oh, don't worry Momma Bee, you'll get a goodnight kiss from Momma Cee later." A wide grin forms on Beca's face "You gave me an idea for tonight, now let's go and fit these clothes for you."


	6. The couple's first night

After Beca and Chloe bought necessary things for their twins, they proceed to toy store. They let Althea and Andrei pick toys they want to buy… and again, Beca being herself, she puts a lot of toys in their cart again but this time it's for both kids.

Chloe wanted to confront her once more but decided to let it pass because this time the brunette has a point. It's just toys and they will need lots of it. After they pay, this time it's the redhead's turn, they all proceed to the pizza parlor.

The couple let the kids play first while they are waiting for their food.

"By the way, Chloe, do you know how to cook?" Beca asks, the redhead bits her lower lip and the brunette doesn't need to know the answer.

"So, what are we going to do?... I mean it's fine for me to eat junk foods all the time, but they are still young."

"Then you and I, will learn how to cook. We're going to do it on Saturday." She answered, "What about their dinner tonight?"

"Oh, just order some Chinese food or pizza again." Beca shrugs her shoulder and glance at her watch. She looks to where their twins are and smiled. She then heard a guy saying Chloe's name.

"Chloe?" he said, Beca saw her wife smiles wide and stand up "Oh my God Dave!" she answered and give the guy a hug.

 _She never smiled at me like that… but she likes to glare at me, I think that's how she shows she likes me._

"It's been a long time since I saw you, how are you babe?" the brunette then looks at the guy and clears her throat "You call her babe?" she asks when Dave look at him.

The guy furrows her eyebrows then look at Chloe "Oh, this is Beca Mitchell…" the redhead said.

"I'm her wife and the other mother of our twins… and you are?" the brunette asks while extending her arm towards him "Oh, uh I'm Dave. Dave Carson."

"Nice to meet you, Dave." Beca said and squeezes his hand a little too tight "S-same here Ms. Mitchell." He then looks at Chloe who is glaring at Beca.

"I didn't know you're married… and that you have twins?" he asks in disbelief, "The last time I talk to you, you said that you don't have any plans to have a family in the future."

"Well… it's uh long story you know… and it's been years since the last time we talked." The redhead answered, "I know and it's really nice to see you again, sweetheart."

"Okay! Uh BABE, can you please get the kids, the food's here." Beca butted in when he saw a guy holding trays on his hands walking their way "Sure, you want to join us Dave?"

Dave smiles but it slowly fades away when she sees Beca glaring at him "Y-you know, I uh, meeting someone for lunch so, uh thank you but maybe next time."

"Oh, okay… but let me call the kids first, so I can introduce you to them." Dave smiles and didn't look at Beca though he can feel her eyes on him. Chloe excuse herself from the two, so Dave has no choice but to look at the brunette.

Beca grins at her but the guy knows it somewhat forced "Why don't you take a sit for a while."

"Thanks, but I uh prefer standing." Dave answered, Beca say thanks to the guy then look back to Chloe's friend "But I insist." The latter said.

"Thanks, but—"

"Sit!" Dave immediately sits and looks at the brunette "Now… you and Chloe huh?"

"Yeah, y-you know…" Beca clicks her tongue but she got interrupted when she was about to say something because Chloe returns with the twins.

"Hey…" she smiles sweetly at Dave "Here's our twins. This is Andrei Axel Mitchell and Althea Aria Mitchell." The redhead said.

"Kids say hi to your Uncle Dave." She added 'Uncle my ass' Beca whispered but loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"Hi Uncle Dave, it's nice to meet you." Andrei said and extends his hand which Dave gladly accepts "Hey young man, it's nice to meet you too." Althea waves her hand and say hi.

"They are adorable." Dave said "Thanks. So, you'll be joining us for lunch now?" the redhead asks when she notices that her friend is already sitting. The guy secretly glances at Beca's and saw the annoyed look the brunette is giving him.

"As much as I want to, my friend is already waiting for me." He stands up and stand beside Chloe "It's great to see you again." Dave wanted to hug the redhead, but he fears for his life, but then the mother of two pulls him into hug.

"Give me your number so I can call you." She said after ending the hug "Oh, uh yeah, s-sure, sure." The redhead narrows her eyes at him then looks to her wife.

 _Did Beca do something while I'm gone?_

The brunette gives her a smug smile, she then motions for the kids to take a sit, so they can start eating.

"I'll call you." Chloe said and watch Dave leave. She sits next to Althea and notices that Beca is looking at her "What?" she asks.

"Nothing. Eat so we can head back home. I'm tired." And stuff a pizza in her mouth.

 _-/-/-/-_

When they went back to the house, Chloe goes straight to the laundry room and places the new clothes in the washing machine. Beca on the other hand is with the twins in the living room waiting for her wife.

"This is a nice house, Momma Bee." Althea said, "Why thank you, sweetheart." She answered.

"But you should thank Det. Malcolm for this." Althea nods her head when Beca notices that Andrei is quiet. The little boy didn't say anything while they are on their way home.

"Hey kiddo, you alright?" she asks, Andrei nods his head, but the brunette knows that he's not "You know that you can tell me if something is bothering you or you have any questions to ask."

Andrei looks at her "Do you—do you think our Mom and Dad are alright?" Beca was taken aback with the question "Andrei…"

She doesn't know what she'll say. She doesn't want to lie to the kids, but she needs to be careful with the words she'll use. They are just six.

"Come here." She said, and the little boy walks over to her "You too, Althea." She let both twins sit on her lap "I want you two to listen carefully, okay?"

"The police are doing their best to find your Mom and Dad… and that they are safe." She said, she saw Chloe looking at them "But while they are doing that, I promise to both of you that me and you're Momma Cee will always be here for you."

"But what if we're too annoying or you'll think that you don't want us anymore?" Althea sadly asks, Beca gives Chloe a knowing look, so she sits beside the brunette and takes Andrei from her wife's lap.

"That's not going to happen and don't ever think that you two are annoying." The redhead said and looks at Andrei then to Althea "You are our perfect little angels."

Althea smiles and same goes for Andrei "And we both love you so much, me and your Momma Bee."

"Really?" Andrei asks, "Yes baby." Beca answered.

"That means you love each other too?" the brunette looks at Chloe for a while then she opens her mouth and closes it again "Yes, we do." She heard the redhead answered.

Althea and Andrei hug their moms while Beca smiled sweetly at Chloe "Come on, we'll show you guys your room and I know you're going to love it."

The twins jump off from their laps and walk their way to the stairs "Be careful okay, no running." Chloe reminded them. They saw that Andrei hold his sister's hand and help her climb the stairs.

'He's a sweet brother.' Chloe whispered to Beca 'Yeah.' She whispered back and looks at the redhead.

'So, we love each other huh?' the redhead raised an eyebrow at her 'One more word from you and you're going to sleep in the guest room again.' And they both begin to climb the stairs but stop when they hear Andrei speak.

"Momma Bee, you should hold Momma Cee's hand like what Dad do with Mom." He said, "Sure kiddo, no big deal for me." And held Chloe's hand.

The twins smile at them and continue climbing the stairs "Watch your step, little sister."

"Stop calling me little sister, Mom said you're just older me by minutes." Althea answered but a little confused then looks to their mothers "Momma Bee, what's a minute?"

Beca furrow her eyebrows and glances at Chloe but the latter just smirks at her "Momma Bee?" the little girl said again.

"A minute… Well uh… A minute is usually after an hour… like one hour and thirty minutes… like that… their relationship is kinda complicated, so your Momma Cee will explain it to you some other time." Chloe laughs but stops when Beca glares at her.

"Okay, come now. Let's see your room then place the things we bought for you."

 _-/-/-/-_

After they placed the things they bought for the twins, the couple played with their kids for a while.

When the night time comes, Beca ordered pizza again because that's what the twins wanted. Chloe, Althea and Andrei are in the entertainment room and when Beca opens the door, she hears the redhead says no.

"You're too young to watch movies like those." She added, "What's going on?" Beca asks.

"We told Momma Cee that we wanted to watch 'A quiet place' movie but she refused." Andrei said, "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Beca, they are just six years old and that movie contains—" the brunette cuts her off "But the move has kids in it."

"So what?"

"So, let them watch what they want."

"I already told you—"

"Does your Mom and Dad let you watch horror movies?"

"Yes Momma Bee, as long as we're watching it with them." Althea answered, "But they only allowed us once a month and we usually watch kid's movie or cartoon shows." The little girl added.

"There you go. Their parents let them watch, so who are we to say no?" Chloe was about to protest again when Beca cuts her off "Why don't you get us some plates while I rented the movie, babe?"

"But—"

"Please?" the redhead rolled her eyes at her and stands up; the brunette just gives her a smile and thumbs up when she walk pass by her. The twins and their Momma Bee watches Chloe left them for a while.

She looks at the two and grins "Thanks for helping me with your Momma. So, Operation 'Make your Momma Cee to like me' is on the go."

She talked to Andrei while waiting for Chloe and Althea to finish their shopping and ask the kid if they can help her with their Momma Cee. She tells the young man that she likes her, the oldest of the twin said yes to her and that he'll talk with his sister later.

The thing is, Beca doesn't like Chloe. Yes, they are even now but that won't stop the brunette in winning this war, that the redhead created when she called the police.

 _We're even but Beca Mitchell likes to be ahead of everything!_

 _-/-/-/-_

The Mitchell family are now settled in the Entertainment room. Chloe gives the twins their pizzas and sodas, she also places a bowl of popcorn in between the two. The redhead looks at them with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you don't want to lay down or sit with us on the couch?" she asks, the twins are lying down on the carpet, though the couple places two comforters and a pile of pillows around them.

"We're good Momma Cee, thank you." Andrei answered, "Don't you worry, we prefer to lay down on the carpet, so our Mom and Dad can use the couch." Althea added.

"Oh, okay… but tells us if you two need anything." The twins nod their heads and start to eat their pizza. When she sits next to Beca, the latter smiles at her and gives her, her own plate.

'If this two will have trouble sleeping later, it'll be your fault.' She whispered to her 'They'll be fine. I don't think they get scared easily.'

Chloe notices that she is still smiling while looking at her 'Why are you smiling like that?'

"Nothing… I'm just happy.' And looks at the twins "So, you guys ready to watch?"

"Yes Momma Bee!" the twins said in unison "Then, here we go." She answered.

 _-/-/-/-_

 **BECA'S POV**

The movie has started, and I can't still wipe the smile on my face. I keep on glancing at Chloe and I know she hates horror movie, how did I know? Well, of course, I called her best friend, Aubrey!

I also ask the twins help, though Andrei is the one who talk to his twin sister about my plan. Good thing they both like to watch movies like this, so everything is on the track, so far…

But when I look at the TV, and saw this huge creature tackle the kid, I got scared, a little bit…. Okay fine, I almost scream! Happy now?!

 _I didn't know this movie contains creepy creatures like that!_

"Everyone okay?" I almost scream when Chloe speaks, I took a deep breath and look at the twins "We're good, Momma Cee." Althea answered while Andrei gives her thumbs up.

"And you Ms. Mitchell?" she asks me with a small smile on her face "I-I'm fine. I'm not the type of person who get scared easily."

"Okay then…" I lean my back on the couch while holding my plate and continue watching.

 _You can do this Beca! You're brave! You'll make it! I believe in you!_

But then another creature appears.

 _Who am I kidding?!_

A couple of minutes passes by and the movie is getting more intense. I keep my mouth shut to keep myself from screaming but didn't dare to close my eyes or else Chloe will see me.

They were eating when one of them make a sound, I'm on the edge of my sit because of the suspense and not knowing if the creature will find them… but then…

"Aaahhhh!" I screamed when I heard something, I saw Andrei reach out for the remote and pause it "You okay, Momma Bee?" Althea asked, three pair of eyes are looking at me.

"Of course, I uh, just you know, practicing my vocals, if I uh need to scream later…" I cursed myself for rambling "We can change the—"

"No, I'm okay. Your Momma is not scared. Let's continue." Andrei nods his head and push the play button on the remote.

I can still feel Chloe looking at me, so I look at her too "What?!" I ask.

"Nothing. You sure you're okay?" I wanted to believe she cares about me but when I saw that she's stopping herself from smirking, I raised an eyebrow at her "Yes honey, I'm fine. Don't you worry about me."

"Why don't you sit close to Momma Cee or sit in between her lap." I hear Andrei says, "I agree with Andrei, babe. Come now."

 _This is supposed to be my winning moment! Why on earth she's not scared of this movie?!_

I smiled at her, trying my best to make her see I'm not afraid "No thanks baby. I'm fine." I answered.

"Suit yourself then." and we continue watching again.

 _-/-/-/-_

Beca's plan back fires on her. She's the one who got scared instead of Chloe. There were numerous times that Andrei needs to pause the movie because their Momma Bee is screaming. Also, the brunette keeps on covering her face with a plate she's holding the entire movie.

In the end, she ends up sitting in between the redhead who insist that she'll get less scared if she'll do it. Beca swallowed her pride, though still not admitting to herself that she lost in her own game.

"That was good huh!" Althea said with a smile on her face "You didn't get scared even for just a little?" Chloe asks the little girl.

"No Momma, I'm not like Momma Bee."

"Hey! I'm not scared. I just got a little bit jumpy, that's all." The redhead smirks and looks at her "Whatever you say, Mitchell."

"Now let's clean up this mess and head to bed." Chloe added.

 _-/-/-/-_

Once they finish cleaning up the living room. They told the twins to change their clothes and brush their teeth. Andrei and Althea say their prayers first and they tuck in the little girl.

"Goodnight Momma Bee and Momma Cee." She said, "Good night little one, sweet dreams." Chloe answered and kiss her on her head.

"See you tomorrow." Beca added and kiss her on the head too. They went to Andrei's room.

"Thanks for the movie night, Mommas." Andrei said as Chloe sits on his bed, "You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night." They did the same with the little boy, they both place a kiss on his head. The two went out of the room but Chloe notices that the brunette is quiet.

They are already inside their room, she goes to the bathroom while Beca checks her phone. The redhead hears her wife mumbles something. After she brush her teeth, Beca goes in.

She waits for the brunette to finish. It took her wife a while to finish and goes straight to bed. The latter didn't know that the redhead is watching her every move from the moment the movie started until now.

Chloe is worried that Beca won't have a peaceful sleep tonight. She saw her look around for a while before covering herself up with their comforter.

"Beca? Are you okay?" the redhead asks, the brunette removes the comforter covering her and look at her "I uh—of course, I-I'm fine. I'm okay. Everything's good."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah." Chloe nods her head and reach out for the lamp and turn it off. Beca shrieks the moment the lights went off.

"I can leave it—"

"NO! I mean, it's okay. Let's just go to sleep." The redhead didn't answer but still looking at the brunette with a worried look on her face.

 **An hour passes by…**

Beca is still wide awake and no matter how hard she tries, she can't get herself to sleep. She already counted sheep in her head but lost count when she hears noises. She starts counting again but groans in frustration in the end.

 _That's what you called KARMA, Mitchell! You tried to scare the redhead and now look who's frightened._

'Sometimes, I hate to have a brain like mine.' She whispered to herself. She removes the comforter on her face but scream her lungs out when she sees a pair of eyes looking at her.

"Beca! It's me Chloe!" the redhead said while trying to calm down the brunette "It's me… It's only me…" she repeated when the metallic blue eyes look at her.

"Chloe?" she nods her head at her "What the hell are you doing?! Scaring me like that!" Beca ask.

"I'm not. I heard you moaning and I thought you're having nightmare because of the movie we watched."

"Oh, uh, well… my uh… my stomach is aching, so yeah…" Chloe raised one eyebrow at her "You can't fool me, Mitchell."

The brunette sighs and use both of her hands to wipe her face.

"Okay fine, I'm scared, okay? I hate watching movie with creepy creatures like that and… and the movie is so quiet… that's why my mind keep on imagining things—" she stops talking when she hears the redhead chuckles.

"Do you think this is funny?!"

"Nope, but you are." Chloe answered and moves a little closer to her "Come now."

"W-what are y-you doing?" Beca asks, "My mom always hugs me if ever I got scared of something and it helps me sleep."

She pulls the brunette a little closer to her "There, comfy?"

The brunette looks into the redhead's sparkling baby blue eyes "Uh, y-yeah but are you—"

"I'm sure. Now enough of the talking and let's do some sleeping." Beca nods her head and smile at the redhead "T-thank you, Chloe."

The latter didn't answer but smile sweetly at her "Good night, baby." And kiss the brunette on her cheek.


	7. Trouble part 1

**CHLOE'S POV**

I woke up at the voice of a little girl whispering my name to my ear. I open my eyes and blink a few times to adjust with the light and saw Althea standing beside the bed smiling at me.

"Hey sweetheart, good morning!" I said and reach out my hand to her "Good morning Momma Cee." She replied.

I look to my left and didn't found Beca sleeping there "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, he's with Momma Bee, she wants me to wake you up." I furrow my eyebrows at her, and she giggles "She prepared something for you, come now Momma." I can sense the excitement on her voice, so I didn't keep her waiting.

"Can you give Momma a few seconds to go to the bathroom?" the little girl nods her head and I get up from bed and go straight to the bathroom and do my thing. After a few seconds, I came out and saw Althea patiently waiting while sitting on the bed.

"You finished?" she asked, "Yes baby, let's go." She smiled at me again and hurriedly run towards me and hold my hand. As we went out of the room, I ask my niece about her first night sleeping in their new house and a little worried that she and her twin brother didn't get enough sleep for watching scary movies.

"It was great! I dreamt of little ponies!" I giggle while shaking my head and remember the scenario from last night. The moment I pull Beca closer to me, she fell asleep in an instant, I could even hear her snoring.

"What about you Momma? Did you have a goodnight sleep?"

"Yes sweetie." We reach the end of the stairs when she stops me from walking. I give her a questioning look, but she just grins at me "Andrei! Momma Cee's here!" she shouted. After a few seconds, I saw Andrei walking out of the kitchen holding three red roses.

"Good morning Momma Cee. These are for you." He said, I take the flowers he's giving to me "Thank you sweetie and good morning too."

He smiled at me before continuing to talk "Those are from Momma Bee."

"Where is she by the way?" I asked, "Miss me?" I look to where the voice came and saw Beca standing a few feet away from us.

"You wish." I answered and she grins, she walks towards us and stand beside me "Andrei, let's lead our girls to the kitchen."

I saw Andrei nods his head and hold his twin sister's hand "Let's go baby sis." We watch them starts walking towards the kitchen then I felt a gentle nudge on my side "Shall we mi lady?"

I saw Beca offer her hand at me, I hesitate for a while but in the end, I gladly accepted it. When we reach the kitchen, I saw a lot of foods on the table, I look at her and she just winks at me.

"I thought you don't know how to cook?" I asked her "I don't but I got a help from our friendly Google and YouTube."

I shake my head while smiling and inching closer to the table when I saw the sink. Pans, knives and two boxes of pancake mix are there. There were also some eggshells scattered all over the counter, don't forget some are at the floors also.

I continue walking towards the table and saw the foods she prepared.

"What are these?" I asked her when I saw a round brown color food "Pancakes!"

"Oh… what about those?"

"Sunny side up eggs!" I was about to ask another one when she beat me into it "Those are sausages and fresh fruits which I cut into tiny pieces!"

"And also, I squeeze us some fresh orange juice." I saw her smiling and I can see that she feels proud, but the thing is, all the food she cooked are burnt into crisp.

 _Are these edibles?_

"Come on, don't be shy. Try some." I heard Beca said "Here, try my yummy pancake."

I saw her grab the fork and table knife and begin cutting a big piece of the pancake "Say 'ahh" babe."

I look at her first and I don't want to hurt the poor girl's feeling, she prepared all of these for me and the twins. I open my mouth and let her feed me the alien pancake she cooked.

Once the alien thing landed on my tongue, my taste buds starts to react abnormally.

 _Just chew and swallow… chew and swallow…_

I swallow the pancake hard while Beca is watching me "Is it good?" she asked while smiling "Uh y-yeah, it's delicious." And immediately pour some water on the glass.

"Great! Now kids, have a sit and we'll start to eat." Andrei and Althea hurriedly sit on the chair while Beca pulls a chair which I thought was for me but she's the one who sit on it.

"Oh… my bad…" she said and stands up then sit on the chair beside me. I put some pancake and egg on Althea's plate while Beca did the same with Andrei. I can tell that the kids are hungry. Me and the brunette help them cut the pancakes into tiny pieces and saw Beca steal a piece from Andrei's plate.

They were both giggling when suddenly, my wife runs towards the sink and spit out the contents inside her mouth.

"What the fuck did I cook?!" I heard her say "Beca! Language!"

She goes back to the table and grab the twin's plates and mine "Sorry kiddos but Momma Bee made a huge mistake mixing the ingredients… I think." She said while looking at the pancakes.

I know she's a bit disappointed, so I look at the twins and smiles at them. I follow Beca towards the sink, she's facing her back on me, though I only know her for a few days, I can sense that she feels sad.

I don't know why but I feel like we're somewhat connected with each other.

"Beca…" I call her name, she answers but didn't look at me "Don't be sad." I added.

"Who wouldn't be?" she asked, "I get up and prepare breakfast for you as a thank you for what you did last night, and I want the twins to have their first breakfast made by me."

I smile and I don't know what's got into me, but I hug her from behind, I feel her body tense for a while, but it became at ease and feel her hands holding mine.

"A simple thank you is enough but still thank you for the effort and doing all of these for us." I broke the hug when I senses that she wants to look at me, she smiled sweetly and look down on the floor for a while.

"Does this mean I can have sex with you tonight?" I raised an eyebrow at her "Not going to happen Mitchell." I answered.

"Hmm, well I'll keep on trying until you're the one who will crave for me body." I open my mouth, but she starts to walk back to where the twins are "Guess what kids?" I hear her say.

"What Momma Bee?" Althea ask "Momma Cee is treating us for some brunch! Now go and change your clothes then meet us in our room."

The twins immediately run with smiles on their faces "No running on stairs!" I shouted, "Okay Momma Cee!" they both answered in unison.

Beca looks at me and motion for me to come "What about your mess?"

"I'll take care of that later, for now, we need to hurry because I'm starving and I can eat you- a horse, I mean horse not you…" she chuckles nervously and left me at the kitchen.

-/-/-/-

Beca, Chloe and the twins are now driving to the cafeteria near their house. The four are busy telling stories about the movie they watched last night, and the twins hope that they will do that again some other time.

The brunette park the car on the side of the road and turn off the ignition, she told Chloe to let her open the door for her and the redhead oblige. Once out, they open the door on the side of the road and help the twins to get out.

They walk towards the cafeteria while the twins are in between the married couple. They were about to enter when the Beca's phone rings. She fishes out her phone and saw her father is calling her.

"It's my Dad." She said, "Why don't you and the kids go inside while I take this call?"

"Okay, we'll wait for you inside." The brunette nods her head and smiled, the redhead explains to the twins that their Momma Bee needs to talk to their Grandpa Jhon for a few minutes.

Beca watches them to go in then answer the call "Hey Dad, what's up?"

" _ **Hey sweetie, are you with Chloe and the kids?"**_ Beca rolled her eyes and look back inside and saw that the twins and her wife are already sitting, she smiles at the word 'wife'

" _ **Beca?"**_

"Oh, uh yeah Dad sorry. What's your question again?"

" _ **I'm asking you if you're with Chloe and the kids?"**_

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

" _ **I don't need to answer your question Beca Mitchell."**_

"I won't do anything to put my relationship with my wife in jeopardy Dad, you don't have to worry."

" _ **You better be. Anyway, I called because I need you to sign some papers. It's kinda urgent so it can't wait."**_

"But we're about to have brunch, Dad."

" _ **Okay let me talk to Chloe for a while."**_ Beca goes inside the cafeteria and went straight to the table "Babe, my Dad wants to talk to you." She said.

"Oh, okay." The brunette hand over the phone and let Chloe talk to her father. After a few minutes, Chloe give the phone back to her.

"Go and sign those papers, I think it'll only take you 15 minutes, so we'll wait for you." Chloe said while sitting beside Andrei "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it sounds important plus we're still waiting for the food." The brunette looks at the twins then to her wife "I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be, now go so you can come back again." Beca smiles and place a kiss on Althea's head, she also kissed Andrei and was about to kiss Chloe when she stops because the redhead glares at her.

'We're in public babe, in case you forgot what you told me.' Chloe sighs and give Beca a quick peck on her lips "Don't miss me too much babe." She said.

"I won't." Beca giggles and hurriedly went out of the cafeteria while Chloe giggles when she saw the twins grinning at her.

-/-/-/-

After 10 minutes, Chloe receives a call from Beca's mother inviting her and the kids to have lunch with them. She wanted to say no because the kids are already eating, Beca sent her a text message to let the twins eat because they are hungry.

The redhead said yes and just waited for Andrei and Althea to finish eating. Maybe they are just going to have some desserts later. She fishes out her phone while waiting for their bill and dial Beca's number, but it went straight to the brunette's voicemail.

Another 15 minutes passes by, Chloe together with the twins arrived at the location Mrs. Mitchell gave to her. Aubrey pick them up because the Mitchell's also invited her to have lunch with them. They immediately saw the couple waving their hands.

Althea and Andrei give their Grandpa and Grandma a hug, same goes with Chloe, for them, she's already their daughter and part of their family. The redhead notices that Beca is not with them.

"Where's Beca?" she asked, Jhon furrow his eyebrows at her "I thought she's with you?" he asked back.

"She told me that she'll goes back to the cafeteria after signing those papers." He added. Aubrey then looks at her best friend who checks her phone "I called her thrice but she's not answering."

Jhon excused himself for them to call his daughter while Stacie motioned for them to go inside the private room while waiting for Jhon and Beca. When inside, there are foods on the table already.

"It smells delicious." Andrei said which makes them giggle "I'll just check the other food, excuse me." Stacie said, she's walking towards the sliding door when she saw the manager waving his hand at her.

"Is there a problem?" she asked, the manager nods his head and whispered something to her ear. Inside, Althea told her Momma Cee that she needed to go to the comfort room.

"It's over there." One of the waiters said, Chloe said thanks and looks at Althea again "Do you want Momma to come with you?"

"No Momma, I can go by myself. Thank you." The redhead smiles and kiss the little girl's forehead and watches her run towards the comfort room.

"No running Althea." The little girl giggles and obey her Momma and walk towards the door "You're getting the hang of it, Chloe." Christina said.

"I hope so, I don't want to fail these kids and you know hurt them by breaking my promise." She answered and look at Andrei "I know you won't, we're here to help and Beca also."

Chloe gives her a small smile, but she really hopes that Beca and her will be a good parental figure to the two. She was about to say something when they saw Althea running towards them.

"Baby, I told you not to run." Chloe said, "I know Momma and I'm sorry but you we need to help Momma Bee." She answered.

The redhead furrows her eyebrows then look at Aubrey then to Mrs. Mitchell "What do you mean by helping your Momma Bee?"

"She's inside the comfort room with a lady and I think something happened to that lady." The little girl explains "I heard her saying she needs to let go but Momma Bee said to hang on."

Stacie who went back inside with Jhon heard what Althea said, all of them walks towards the comfort room. Aubrey slowly push the door and once it opens, they can't believe on what they are seeing.

"THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW BECA MITCHELL!" Christina yelled.


	8. Trouble last part

BECA'S POV

There are five pairs of eyes looking at me with different expression. Stacie looks at me and she's disappointed, same goes with my parents but the difference is, I know they wanted to hang me for good. Aubrey? I know she's shock and maybe she's thinking that this marriage I have with Chloe won't work.

I sigh and I really wanted to disappear in front of my parents, my friends and my wife… ah my wife. I look at her again and she's looking at me straight… with a smirk on her face… If you ask me what she means by that, I don't have any idea.

As for Andrei and Althea, they are busy eating their dessert in the private room with Stacie's manager. I heard my mom let out a deep sigh, she's just sitting next to me. She stands up and walk towards where Chloe is sitting "Dear, can I talk with you for a minute?" my Mom asked, and my redhead nods her head with a small smile on her face.

Okay, okay… I know I said My redhead, well technically she's mine so please no negative reaction on that one. I watch them walk to the corner as my Mom let her sit first "We'll go and check the kids." Stacie said and immediately grab Aubrey's arm and heads outside her office.

I look at my Dad who is looking at me too, I gave him a small smile while he shakes his head. Deep inside, I can feel that he wants to hang me upside down until I learned my lesson but instead, he let out a deep sigh like my mom.

"I'm sorry, Dad." I said, "I won't ask you why you did it or why you don't listen to us but Beca you are married now." He answered.

"Me and your Mother knows how difficult this is for you, but you can't run away from it." He added "They are your responsibility now. You can't do the things you've been doing all your life, Beca."

"But Chloe told me I can still fu—I mean make love with the girls I want." I answered, at first my Dad's expression is giving me a weird look so I need to tell him the truth "As long as no one can see us doing it, it's okay for her."

"Still you're old enough to know if that's right or wrong. We can't always fix your mess. What would you say to Althea and Andrei?"

"What would you feel if Chloe do the same thing to you?" I sigh and lean my back on the chair, yeah, I know what I did is bad "Even though she said that though I don't believe you, she's still a girl and you're her wife."

"Like what I've said to you, your situation is not that easy but there's nothing wrong if you try. If the set up won't work, then me and your mother will find a way to settle this."

I look at my Dad and think for a while… It'll be hard for me, to be honest but when I think about the twins and the thought of their mother, I know I must do it for her and her kids.

"Okay Dad, I'll try my very best to be good parental image to them and also to my wife." I answered, "I really hope so Beca, let me see what I can do okay but don't tell your mom about it."

"I won't." we both smiled to each other when my Mom went back to her seat along with my redhead "You talked to your brat daughter?" I hear her ask while my father giggles.

"Yes, dear and she said that she'll do anything for Chloe to forgive her." He answered; I was about to protest but he already looks at her "Still I want to apologize for what you've witnessed."

"It's okay Mr. John, sometimes things happen unexpectedly, and I know she didn't mean it, right babe?" both of my parents look at me while my eyes never left Chloe's gaze, she has that smirk again and saw her wink at me.

"Fuck you're pretty." I didn't know that I said that aloud, it's just inside my head… that's the reason you can't trust your own brain sometimes "Why thank you baby, you're beautiful too." Before I can even react and take back what I said, she looks at my parents and speaks again.

"I'll go talk to Andrei and Althea, excuse me." She said while smiling and look at me for a while before leaving me with my Mom and Dad. I didn't know that I was still looking at the door where she went out "Ehem, I didn't teach you to drool and please keep your mouth closed, honey."

I rolled my eyes at my Mom while my Dad, well laughs "Go and apologize to your wife." He said, he winks at me and I give him a salute. I stand up and run towards the door, fast enough to reach Chloe before reaching our kids.

 _Our kids? Okay I have no control over my brain at this moment… you believe me, do you?_

"Hey Chloe!" I said and gently grab her arm and spun her around, our eyes met, and I'm mesmerized by those sparkling blue orbs, I open my mouth but damn it, I don't even know what to say.

"Beca? You okay?" she asked, I again open my mouth but I'm a bit disappointed on what my brain process to answer her "I like your eyes."

She giggles and bit her mouth then answered, "I like yours too and even your nose." I was about to say something when I hear my best friend's voice "Dude! Why are you blushing?"

If my arms are just long enough to grab her hair and drag her all the way out of her restaurant, I already did. I glared at her, but Stacie doesn't seem to notice it "Why is she blushing, Chloe?"

My wife smiled at me first then look at my best friend "She's not blushing." She answered and walk her way towards me "She has some rosy cheek, right babe?" she added and cling her arms on mine.

"Nah, Beca doesn't have— "Stacie stops on talking when Aubrey butted in out of nowhere "Maybe it's time for you two and your twins to go home." The blonde girl said.

I smiled at Aubrey and thank her silently "Come now my queen, let's go home to our castle with our prince and princess." I hear Chloe giggles and I have this feeling sensation I have never felt before… but me being Beca Mitchell, ignores it.

We both walk away from the two, Aubrey is smiling while my best friend Stacie is shaking her head.

Chloe's POV

The ride on our way back to our home was a bit quiet. I can tell that Beca is in deep thinking about what happened while the twins are busy watching the scenery outside. When we reach home, I told Andrei and Althea to change clothes first then we're going to watch some movies.

They both run towards inside, Beca was about to follow them when I stop her from walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she opens her mouth, but no words came out. She tried it once again, but she closes her mouth immediately. I reach out to hold her hand and squeeze it.

"You can tell me everything you want to say, okay? Remember, I'm your wife and I need to know what's in your mind."

She sighs deeply, look at me then look down, I lift her chin up and made her look at me straight in the eye "The twins won't be disappointed in you."

"How did you know what I'm thinking?" she asked, eyebrows furrows "I just felt it." I answered.

"Like we have a connection?"

"Yeah…"

"Mind to mind?"

"I think so Beca…"

"That means, our body needs to connect also?" I open my mouth but close it again and raised an eyebrow at her "What? You said we're connected, our soul and body also."

"Oh really?" I asked her, she smirk at me and nod her head "Okay, I'll see to it that our BODY will CONNECT tonight, but you have to do one thing…"

"Say it baby, Beca Mitchell can do whatever you want." She answered while slowly inching closer to me. I give her a sweet smile and lean a little closer to her face "Talk with the twins then you can have me."

 **30 minutes later**

This is the third time I'm knocking on the door of our room, when I told Beca what I want, well the mighty Beca Mitchell starts to retreat though she tries her best to hide it from me, I can sense she's nervous.

She asked me to give her 5 minutes to compose herself, like what I've said, it's been 30 minutes since she went inside the room and lock herself up "Beca? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" she asked "What do I want? You asked me to give you 5 minutes to compose yourself before talking to our kids."

"Oh, my time is up?"

"Yes, it's more than 30 minutes since you asked me that." I didn't hear any answer from her, so I knock again "Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming." And she opens the door.

We both look each other in the eye, I was about to say something when she speaks "Why you didn't tell me I've been inside the room for more than 30 minutes?"

I ignore her question, honestly speaking, I've been knocking at the door and keep on coming back for more than 5 times just to inform her "If you can't do it Beca, I'm not forcing you."

"Oh no, no, no. Beca Mitchell can do anything, I already told you that, didn't I?" I nod my head as a response and watch her walk pass by me "You sure about this?"

"Of course, anything for your body." She winks at me and giggles, I let out a deep sigh and now I'm feeling uncomfortable of what's going to happen tonight. I follow Beca towards the living room where Andrei and Althea are waiting.

They are eating some cookies and watching kids show on television. I gently push Beca because she stops from walking and we were standing behind the sofa where the kids are sitting. As for me, I'm waiting patiently for her to tell something.

'Are you going to do this or not?' I whispered to her, I was leaning a little closer to her ears so when she looks at me, her lips almost touch mine. We were in that position when we both hear Althea's voice "Andrei look! Momma B and Momma Care kissing!"

We both look away and I took one step to the right and look at the twins "Uhm Althea and Andrei, your Momma C- "Beca cuts me off "You mean Momma B."

I look at her and she give me a smirk and now I'm feel heat going up on my cheeks "I mean your Momma B wants to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Momma C, about what?" Andrei asked, "About what happened at the restaurant." The three of us look at her and the smile on her face slowly fades away.

"Are you just going to stand there or what?" now I'm the one smirking at her, she rolled her eyes at me and went to the sofa to sit with the kids "Okay you guys, I want you to listen carefully, okay?"

Andre and Althea both nod their heads at her and sits on the sofa again, Beca sits on the wooden table, facing the twins. She smiles then look at Andrei and to his sister, Althea. Her eyes never left the little girl. She's the one who saw Beca inside the comfort room doing… you know what.

She reaches out for the little girl's hand and told her to sit on her lap "I just want to apologize for what happened earlier at the restaurant. I know it's supposed to be our breakfast, but I ruined it."

"Don't think of that way Momma, you saved that girl's life." I giggle but bit my lower lip when Beca glares at me "Yes, she's right Momma B. There's nothing wrong in helping someone else."

Oh boy, I really wanted to laugh because of different emotions on Beca's face.

"Uh well about that, hmmm. Momma B is… how should I say sex… I mean T-rex in a sentence."

"T-rex is a dinosaur right, Momma C?" Andrei asked me, I nod my head at him and sit beside the little boy. I'm battling if I'm going to help this wife of mine explaining things with the twins.

"Then why did Momma B say T-rex?" Althea asked "Yeah Momma B, why did you say T-rex? We're not talking about dinosaurs here; the discussion is about what happened earlier today." I said.

I know if Beca could only punch me or drag me all the way to our room, she already did but she can't.

"Uh because, you know. Uhm the girl you saw me with, she's my a fuc—my funny buddy." She answered and swallowed hard "She's well a bit sad because her uhm… her ah T-rex pet is missing, and she doesn't know where to find him."

"That's why she's crying and you're hugging her Momma B?" Althea asked once more "Oh yes." We both looked at the little girl when her eyebrows furrows.

"But I saw your hand inside her clothes." She answered "And I— "Beca covers her mouth.

"My hand is inside her clothes because I'm ah… I'm uhm… trying to find her handkerchief! Yeah, her handkerchief, to you know uh wipe her tears."

 _Nice save Ms. Beca Mitchell_

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Andrei asked "No, I was about to play—I mean I was about to grab it, but I heard Althea's voice."

"Oh, I'm sorry Momma B, I didn't mean to disturb you and you friend."

"It's okay sweetheart, good thing you did." Beca answered and planted a kiss on the girl's head "But I heard some of the people saying that she is your girlfriend and you're making love with each other."

Beca look at me and I did the same, we didn't know where he heard that "A guy said it's not love making it's… I forgot the word, it sounds like, wex.. bex… rex…"

"It's okay honey, you don't need to remember it. I think your Momma B already got the point." I butted in to stop him from recalling that word "Don't believe in things you hear, people only make love with someone they love, like their husband and wife."

"So, you and Momma C are making love?" Althea excitedly asked, "Uh no baby, Momma B and I are not doing that at the moment."

"But why?" Andrei asked "Yeah, why babe?" Beca added. I look at her and she winks at me.

I don't know what to say so I just smiled at him "Okay you two, what do you want for lunch?"

"Anything Momma C." Andrei answered, "I want noodles!" Althea said

"You won't ask me what I want, babe?" I raised an eyebrow at her, I want to ignore her question, but the twins are looking at me "What do you want, babe?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She carries Althea and place the little girl on the sofa, she walks towards me and whispered something in my ear.

"You… naked... on our bed… tonight..." Beca answered.


	9. Almost

It's almost dinner time at the Beale-Mitchell's residence. Chloe prepare some steaks and mashed potato for her wife and their kids. She's proud of herself even though she's thinking of what will happen later after they'll tuck their kids in bed.

 _It's just a sex Chloe, come on… you can do it._

The truth is, she knows to herself she can't. She hates to admit it, but this is her first time and she never thought that it will happen this way. She's confident enough that Beca won't be able to explain it to the twins but she underestimated that girl.

 _Well maybe this is your karma for calling the police and told them that there are some intruders in your house knowing it is your wife._

She let out a deep sigh and felt someone tugging her shirt "Momma C! We're done preparing the table." Andrei said with a smile on his face "Can I help you with something?"

The redhead smiles and nods her head "Here, you can carry this for me." She answered and give a small size bowl full of mash potatoes "Not too heavy for you?"

"No Momma, I can carry this." Andrei answered, he started walking when Chloe told the little boy to be careful and don't walk fast. She carries a tray for the steak and small bowl for her veggie salad. When she reaches the dining table, she saw the three waiting for her.

Beca helped her with the tray with a big smile on her face.

 _Oh God help me!_

She won't back out that's for sure, Chloe is a type of woman who keep her word and that's why her best friend Aubrey told her that one of these days, she'll be in trouble with this kind of attitude.

"Let's have a seat." Beca said, she helped Andrei to sit while Chloe helped Althea, she was about to pull a chair when the brunette stops her "Let me do that for you my queen." She takes the chair from the redhead's hand and pulls it for her.

"For you milady." Andrei and Althea giggles when their Momma B winks at them "Our Dad also do the same for our Mom." Althea said

"He also said I love you to her a lot." Andrei butted in but then Beca and Chloe notices the sadness appears on the twins' face "I miss our Mom and Dad." Althea said

"I hope they are alright." Chloe look at Andrei who said that then to Althea, she playfully pinches the tip of the little girls' nose so the latter will look at her "I know they misses the both of you and I can assure you that they are in good hands."

"How can you be sure, Momma C?"

"It's because your Mom and Dad knows you guys are waiting for them and they love you too much to leave you behind." Beca who is just listening to the redhead, felt something strange inside her and somewhat feels guilty.

"That's what love can do, they will do anything and everything for the both of you." Chloe added "So don't be sad okay? You'll look ugly." She starts to tickle Althea who laughs while Andrei giggles.

"Always remember this, Me and your Momma B won't ever leave you. We'll be with you until the end." Althea who is sitting next to the redhead, jumps out of her chair and gives her a hug.

"I love you so much Momma C." Chloe feels emotional when she hears what the little girl had said "I love you too sweetheart."

"What about me?" Beca asked "Of course, we love you too Momma B!" Andrei said and they all laugh.

After the dinner, they all went to the living room and watch Moana, Althea requested it so it means tomorrow evening, Andrei will have the chance to watch the movie he wants. Beca and Chloe are sitting in between the two, Andrei on Chloe's side this time and Althea on Beca's.

The twins didn't finish the movie, after 45 minutes, the couple notices that they are already sleeping 'Let's tuck them in.' Beca whispered which the latter agreed. They carefully carry the twins and went upstairs. Once they settled the kids on their respective bed, they go inside their own room.

Chloe goes inside first then Beca who closes the door, she walks but bumps her petite body to the redhead's and notice that she's looking at the bed.

"Is there any problem babe?" she asked, she wants to tease the redhead also "N-nothing, nothing. I just ah, I'll take a bath first before ah… you know what I'm trying to say."

"Sure baby, I can wait." The brunette answered and sits on the bed. Chloe rolled her eyes and walks towards their cabinet and grab her bath robe. Before she enters the bathroom, her wife speaks again.

"Be ready baby, I'm going to make you scream." Chloe ignores what she said and tries to open the door, she pulls it, but it won't budge "Damn it!" she said.

"Push honey. Like push it 'til you— "the redhead cuts her off "Stop!" Chloe then pushes the door, enters the bathroom, look at Beca and slam the door. The brunette starts to laugh and lay down on the bed thinking of her blushing, beautiful wife.

 **45 minutes later…**

Chloe emerges from the bathroom after taking a bath for 45 minutes. The truth is, she finished her half bath under 20 minutes only but decided to stay inside until her wife falls asleep. She keeps on leaning on the door to hear what Beca is doing in their bedroom.

At first, she hears the television but later on Beca is talking to someone on the phone, she guesses her cousin since she remembers the name Emily but after that she didn't hear anything from the outside nor did Beca knock on the door to ask if she's not yet finish.

'Maybe it's safe to go out now.' She whispered to herself but shakes her head after whispering. She slowly turns the knob and peeks her head, Beca is lying down on the bed under their comforter. She smiles and let out a sigh of relief, she went out of their bathroom and closes the door as gentle as she can.

She keeps her eyes on the brunette under the covers, she's not moving at all and that gives a huge grin on Chloe's face. The redhead is now standing in front of their closet and face her back on the bed, she opens the closet door and drop her bathrobe on the carpeted floor, she was about to reach out for something inside the closet when suddenly….

"FINALLY! I fucking beat my score!" Beca shouted, the redhead immediately grabs whatever she can grab in the closet and use it to cover her body 'Fuck!' she whispered when she saw that of all the things she can grab, her hand chooses to take a medium sized shirt, covering only her upper portion of her body and a little portion of lower portion.

So, the redhead bends a little lower trying to cover her entire body, Beca on the other hand look at her wife and smile "You know, I've been trying to beat my score for the past few months." She said proudly "Look! Finally!" and showed her phone to her wife.

The brunette is playing the other version of flappy bird "Now I can show it to Stacie, I beat my score of 11 and now I have a high score of 12!"

"Uh, ahm… that's good Beca but ah, can you please turn around while I put on some clothes?" Chloe asked, Beca's smile turns into smirk "And why would I do that?" she asked back.

The redhead opens her mouth but she can't come up with any words, the brunette then jumps out of the bed and walks slowly towards her wife "Beside, you owe me something right?" she asked once more "I think it has something to do with you… naked in our bed."

Chloe on the other hand, keeps on backing up but making sure the shirt covering her upper portion of her body won't fall. When she looks at the brunette, she's still coming onto her, she backs away but felt something hard on her back.

'Fuck!' she whispered to herself "Now, you're nowhere to go. Come now babe, let's start this over." Beca said again, as for the redhead, she knows that she's cornered now, and her wife is right, they have a deal, so she needs to pay the price because the brunette did her part.

"Okay fine! Just let me laydown on the bed first." Chloe answered, "Whatever you want my lady." And winks at her blushing wife. The redhead immediately walks towards the bed and hid her body under the covers. Once Beca saw her wife under the covers, she runs towards the bed and jump on the redhead.

The brunette grins at her while looking at her wife. She's the one on top and her hands are both supporting her body. She wants to tease the redhead first before she gets her price.

"I really love the colour of your eyes." Beca said "I can stare at those blue orbs all day." She added. She slowly lean closer towards her wife's face and look down on her lips. The brunette bit her lower lip then looks at Chloe's eyes once more.

"Are you ready?" she asked in a very low and seductive tone, but she didn't receive any answer from the redhead "Silence means yes baby." And with that Chloe closes her eyes when Beca continues leaning closer to her.

 _Damn, damn, damn!_ – Chloe said to herself, she's waiting for her lips to crash to Beca's, but she didn't feel anything, so she decided to open her eyes and saw Beca sitting on the bed looking at her phone. She then looks to the redhead and smiled "I got my revenge. So, we're even now, Chloe Beale." She said and give her a wink.

"I'll take a shower so you can put on some clothes then we'll sleep." She said as she gets up from bed, take her bath robe and went inside the bathroom. Chloe let out a sigh of relief, she thought this will be the end of her but deep inside, she has a feeling of disappointment.

She thinks of Beca's lips and the thought of feeling it against hers, she immediately shook her head and sit on the bed 'Stop it Chloe, whatever you're thinking is not a good thing.' She reminded herself and get up from the bed to put on some clothes before her wife returns.

Beca on the other hand….

She keeps on pacing back and forth while saying something 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Stacie!' she combs her hair using her right hand and bit her lower lip. She stops when she remembers the image of her wife though her body is hidden underneath the covers, her mind went to an overdrive and somewhat thinks she has an x-ray vision.

 _So now you think you're Supergirl, Beca Mitchell?_

She ignored her own brain and start pacing back and forth again when her phone beeps. She saw the nickname she gave to her best friend Stacie.

 _Cock Blocker_

 _iMessage_

 _Slide to reply_

She quickly opens and read the message, she rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh, she then recalls what happened while she's waiting for her wife to finish taking a shower.

 _Beca is patiently waiting for her wife to come out of the bathroom, she keeps on looking at the wall clock, the brunette has a feeling that Chloe is intentionally taking a lot of time taking a shower and she knows the reason why._

 _The brunette waits patiently, she needs to get her price, and nothing can stop her. So, she makes herself busy by watching TV, then when she got bored, she searches some movies in Netflix but then when she didn't find anything, she plays a game._

 _She looks at the clock once more; 30 minutes passes by but Chloe is still inside their bathroom._

' _What's taking her so long?' she was about to jump out of the bed and knock on the door of the bathroom when her phone rings, it's her cousin Emily. The girl just wants to say hi and ask about the update on what's going on with her right now._

 _As soon as the call ended, she receives an iMessage from her best friend._

 _ **-What's up dude? Tell me everything! –**_

 _Beca knows what she's talking about, but she hasn't thought of anything yet because her mind is busy on what's going to happen once the redhead finished taking a shower._

 _-Me and Chloe will have sex tonight –_

 _She grins at herself and somewhat makes proud on herself, she knows that Stacie will reply with are-you-for-real or You go girl because of the thought that Chloe is her wife now so when her phone beeps once more, she immediately reads the text message and raised one of her eyebrows._

 _ **-What did you do this time?!-**_

 _-I didn't do anything, we just had some deal and she lost-_

 _ **-Give me a call-**_

 _She dials her friend's number and one ring, Stacie answers._

" _ **Don't let me call your parents Beca."**_ _Stacie said the moment she answers the call "What did I do? That's our condition because she lost."_

" _ **So, what if she lost? Ask her for anything but not sex."**_ _Beca rolled her eyes_ _ **"She's not just a girl who can give herself to you, she's your wife so you need to respect that."**_ _The taller brunette added._

" _ **Remember you are married to her, you signed those papers, that's your signatures Beca."**_

" _Okay, okay, I won't do anything, satisfied now?"_

" _ **Thanks, but please don't think that I'm stopping you from anything. Chloe is different from those girls, so please a little respect dude."**_

" _I know, I know."_

" _ **Good but don't worry who knows you fall for her and she'll give all herself to you."**_ _She rolled her eyes once more when she hears her best friend giggles_ _ **"Promise you won't do anything to make the situation a little more awkward."**_

" _Promise." And she ended the call._

She's staring at herself on the mirror, she let out a deep sigh and bow down her head. Stacie has a point, she always has. Chloe is different from those girls and she doesn't want to complicate things more with the redhead. She shrugs her shoulder and walks towards the bathtub.

"Well I'll just imagine this soap and shampoo are Chloe's fingers roaming around my body." She pouts, hop in the bathtub and starts to shower in cold water.


	10. Busted and Agreements (Part 1)

As days passes by, Beca and Chloe got the chance to get to know each other better. Since Chloe is working during Monday-Wednesday-Friday and Beca's going to work on Tuesday-Thursday only, she allowed the brunette to have the day off every Saturdays as well but the latter refused and said that she wants to spend time with the twins. It's Friday afternoon and Beca invited their friends to have dinner with them so she can also introduce Emily, her cousin and her two close friends Amy and Cynthia-rose to the kids and Chloe. They were in the supermarket and buying stuffs she needs though she's still not good at cooking, the redhead told her that she can do the dessert.

 **BECA POV**

"Okay kiddos, what do you want for dessert? Apple pie? Pecan pie? Strawberry shortcake?" I asked while looking at some cake mix on the shelves "You know how to do that Momma Bee?" Althea asked me.

I shake my head and sigh "Nope, I'm just asking so we can buy one." I answered "You do know that your Momma doesn't have any cooking skills."

'I only know how to make someone scream in bed.' I mumble and continue walking while pushing the cart "Why don't you try to make one? I think Momma Cee will love it despite of what will the outcome be." I heard Andrei said.

I smiled at the little boy but I do fucking remember what my so-called wife told me on the phone _**Don't try to cook and burn the house down, just buy what you think they want for dessert**_

"Maybe next time little bud, I don't want them blaming me for food poisoning." My twin's giggles as I smiled at them. We were now in the chocolate section when Althea runs and grab some pack of M&M's "Can I have one Momma?"

"Sure thing kiddo but don't tell your Momma Cee." She nods her head and place the chocolate pack in the cart "How about you Andrei? Don't you want one?"

"No Momma, I'm good. I'd rather have fruits than chocolates." He answered "You're boring dude."

"No Momma, just being healthy." He tried to wink but instead, he blinks both of his eyes and we both laugh "Althea sweetie? Where are you?" I called her name when I didn't see her, she run towards me and say sorry and said that she's just looking at some fruits for her brother.

"It's okay but please don't go roam around without me. Your Momma Cee will hang my butt on the wall if she finds out I lost you." She gives me a thumbs up and the three of us continue on walking when out of nowhere, our cart collided with another one.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't— "

"Beca?!" she interrupted me and we all look at her "Uh yeah?"

"You don't remember me? We just met last week." Okay before you guys react in a violent way; I'm not cheating on my beloved wife it's just that uh… it's hard to explain it right now okay?

"Momma, who is she?" Althea asked me "Oh, a nobody…" I answered.

"Really? A nobody?!" the girl asked "Uh kids, why don't you get some fruits for us and I'll follow you both from behind." They both nod their heads at me and saw Andrei hold his twin sister's hand. Once they are a bit far from me, I start to walk then look at the girl.

"I didn't know you have kids…" she said "Now you know… I have twins and a wife."

"You have a wife?!"

"Why is it a shock to you? Haven't you heard what kind of person I am?"

"I do know but despite of the things I heard about you, I'm still hoping that they are somewhat wrong." I felt weird hearing that from her, from a stranger to be honest "I'm not the type of person who will be the reason to ruin a family." She added and look at my twins.

"You have a lovely children and I bet that their mother is lovely too." I let out a small smile thinking about Chloe "Yeah, she's lovely."

"Then please stop doing what you're doing. Everyone deserves to be treated with respect and don't do that again." She gives me a small smile and hold my hand "Especially to your wife."

She leans a little closer to me and kiss me on the lips "Oh no look! Momma Bee is kissing another girl!" I heard Althea said.

-/-/-

 **CHLOE**

I left work a little early today so I can prepare the dinner we'll have with our friends tonight. Beca and the kids are already at the house as I told them to clean up their mess and we'll be at home in a few minutes. I'm already at our street and parking my car in front of our garage when I see the front door opens.

Andrei is running towards me but Beca stops him and she's the one who run towards me. I furrow my eyebrows as I turn off the ignition and went out of my car. The brunette is smiling from ear to ear at me while Andrei is smirking behind her.

"Hi babe! How's your day? Are you tired of work?" Beca asked, I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugs her shoulder at me "Work's fine and I'm not that tired. How about you? How's your day?"

I walk towards the back of the car and opens the trunk to get the things I bought from the grocery "Oh Momma Cee! Momma Bee did some— "I didn't hear Andrei finish his sentence so I look to both of them, my wife is whispering something at the little boy.

"What are you saying Andrei?"

"Oh he's saying that uh, he uh… he missed you and he's happy to see you." Beca is the one who answered me "Right dude?"

"Yes Momma Cee and Momma Bee wants to help you carry those bags for you." I saw Beca look at him first then to me "Oh yeah, you said you're tired because of work so let me carry those for you gorgeous."

"I said I'm not tired."

"Oh you said that?"

"Yes Momma Bee, she said that." We both look at Andrei who has a big smile on his face "Quiet." Beca told him and carry the bags I placed on top of the car "I can carry some— "but she interrupts me.

"No, no, no. I can manage." She said "Andrei, why don't you escort your Momma Cee to the house and wait for me there."

"Let's go Momma Cee, let Momma carry those for you." Andrei hold my hand as we start to walk but I look back at Beca and I know she's struggling to carry those bags "I really don't mind— "

"Like what I've said, I can manage sweetheart, now off you go…" I shake my head at her and continue on walking, when I open the front door, I saw Althea carrying a pillow "Momma Cee!" she said once she sees me.

"How's my two little angels? Did you behave while I'm gone?" I said and place my handbag on the table near the stairs "Of course we did Momma." Andrei answered.

"Good! As a reward for behaving, I will let you guys watch two movies for tonight." They both jump up and down of joy and I was giggling when I heard someone cursed at the door "Stupid fucking door!" she closes the door using her right foot and starts to walk again but carrying five bags won't give her one hundred percent visibility of her surroundings.

"Watch out for that— "but I didn't finish my sentence when the vase fell on the floor causing it to break into tiny pieces "Stupid fucking vase!" Beca said.

She continues on walking but I pull her to walk the other way and she bump into a table on her way to the kitchen "Stupid fucking table!" she shouted "Beca Mitchell! Language!" I yelled.

Andrei and Althea are both laughing, I told them to stay put as I clean the broken vase. They both nod their heads at me and I go to get a broom, dustpan and plastic. When I return, the twins are still standing there.

"You can go to the living room and watch TV while I clean this." I said to both of them "I'll go to the kitchen and help Momma Bee!" Andrei said and asked me if it's okay to walk, I nod my head at him and watch him run off. As for Althea, she's holding Beca's phone, like she's playing at it or something.

"What are you doing sweetie?" I asked her and place the broken pieces of the vase inside the plastic "Oh Momma let me borrow her phone, I told her I want to record some videos!"

"Really? Will you show it to Momma later?"

"Of course Momma Cee! I've been recording since we left the house to go to supermarket. You're going to love it." I chuckle and nod my head at her.

"Let me show you some of the videos I recorded."

"Okay baby, just stand here beside me then show it to me." I smiled at her and she did what I told her to do. I'm still cleaning while I wait for Althea to do her thing "Here Momma! This is the time me and Andrei are picking up fruits while Momma Bee is talking to the girl."

I stop on cleaning the remaining small pieces of the broken vase on the floor when I hear those seven words from my daughter, she then moves and place the mobile phone in front of me. The video is already playing and I can see some fruits and hearing their voices on the background but my eyes are trying to find where the hell is their Momma Bee?!

"See?! There's Momma Bee with the girl." Althea said and pointed out the corner of the screen and there she is, my so-called wife talking to a girl while holding her hand!

"Uhm okay sweetheart, I have to throw this first." I said and was about to stand up when she stops me and say "But you haven't seen the part where that girl kissed Momma Bee."


	11. Busted and Agreements (Part 2)

As soon as Beca finished unpacking the things Chloe bough with Andrei's help, the two went back to where they left Althea and Chloe but only to find out they were not there. Both of them heard noises on the living room so they walk towards it and saw Althea happily sitting on the sofa while Chloe is standing in front of the TV.

Andrei sits beside his sister who looks at him and smile "Momma Cee is going to watch the videos I recorded while we're on our way to supermarket."

"But it includes the…" Andrei stops on talking on look at her Momma Bee who is walking towards the redhead "Momma Cee! Momma Cee!" he said to get her attention. Chloe looks at him and ignores her wife who is smiling at her "Yes baby?"

"Can we watch PJ Masks?" he asked "Sure sweetheart but I just want to see your sister's videos first okay?"

"But Momma Cee— "then Beca interrupted him "We'll watch Zorro later bud once your Momma Cee finished those videos she wants to see."

"It's PJ Masks Momma and not Zorro."

"Well Zorro is wearing a mask, it's the same." And winks at the little kid "Babe, why don't we sit beside them?" Chloe looks at her with a serious look on her face "Sure thing babe." She answered, emphasizing the last word.

"I heard that you have a special participation on this." The redhead said when they take a sit on the sofa "Really? I hope I look good on that video."

"Of course Momma Bee! I made sure that I recorded everything!" Beca grins at her daughter while Chloe raised an eyebrow at her. The video starts to play and the Beale-Mitchell family sees Althea waving her hand and saying some things about her day.

The video ended and another one played, this time they were inside the car. The kids are singing a song with their Momma Bee who keeps on changing the lyrics while Andrei and Althea corrects their mother. Andrei let out a deep sigh when he notices that the third video showed that they are already inside the supermarket.

'Momma Bee… Momma Bee…' he said, whispering to the brunette 'You have to stop Momma Cee from watching it.' But Beca is too focused on the video and unaware that Chloe only smiled if Althea or Andrei is looking at her.

"I never thought I look good on camera and you're good at recording baby." Beca said and look at Althea who blushes and focus on watching her video again. Andrei tries to get his Momma Bee's attention once more and he succeed this time.

'You have to stop the video.' He whispered 'Huh? Why? You don't want to watch it?'

'I do want to watch it but I don't think Momma Cee will like it.'

'What do you mean?' Andrei opens his mouth but stops when he heard a woman's voice on the video 'Too late…' he said and looks at his Momma Bee who suddenly look paler than her original complexion.

" _ **Beca?!"**_ the brunette didn't know what to do, she didn't know that Althea is still recording during that time, the brunette didn't notice that the little girl is holding her phone _**"You don't remember me? We just met last week."**_

The brunette then slowly turns her head to look at her wife, Chloe is giving her a deadly glare with matching serious look on her face.

"Busted." Chloe said.

-/-/-/-

 **BECA**

"Busted."

I fucking don't know what to say! I keep on opening and closing my mouth trying to explain my side but no words coming out. I look at Andrei and he's giving me a sympathetic look while his twin sister Althea is still smiling not knowing that her video made me on the trouble's list.

"So, who's your friend?" I heard Chloe asked and she's leaning her back on the armrest of the sofa and cross her arms on her chest "Momma Bee she's a nobody." Althea answered.

"A nobody huh?"

"Yes Momma Cee but I saw them holding hands while talking… Maybe she's Momma Bee's close friend."

"Yeah, maybe… CLOSE FRIEND."

"Look Momma Cee! There's the kiss…" we all look at the TV and right on time, our daughter captured the scene Chloe shouldn't know. I saw Andrei took my phone and close the video "Let's play upstairs and let our Mommas talk." He said.

Althea nods her head and they climb the stairs, on the other hand, I saw Chloe rolled her eyes at me and stand up from the sofa "Chloe wait!" I said and follow her from behind.

"Please let me explain." I said but she's not listening "Baby please…"

"Don't call me baby." She answered in a cold tone "And I don't need your explanations."

She goes to the kitchen and opens the fridge "Chloe please…" but she's ignoring me "I'm sorry okay? She's the one who kissed me and I didn't kiss back!"

My redhead looks at me and slam the fridge door and walk towards me "Do you think I'm acting this way because you kissed someone?!" she asked me.

"You mean you— "

"No! I don't give a fuck if you wanted to kiss hundreds of girls Beca!" I should be relieved hearing that from her but why does it sting from the inside.

"We already talked about this. If you want to do your THING, then do it but not in front of other people and especially not the twins!"

"Chloe… I uhm…"

"You always say you're sorry, you know that?" as she run her fingers through her hair "You even promised me that we'll work things out but then what?!"

I walk towards her and hold her hand, she didn't pull it back so this give me a chance to say something "I'm sorry okay. You do know that I'm still getting used to this set-up, it's not easy for me."

"I mean; I've been doing what I want for the past 25 years of my life then all of a sudden this thing happens!"

I felt Chloe pull back her hand and look at me straight in the eyes "You're not the only one who feels that way but the difference here is, I'm trying my best to be a good role model for my cousin's twins." She said.

"Now if you can't do that then consider this set-up finished." I open my mouth to say something but she already left, I followed her again just to see that she takes her coat and keys then walk towards the door "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to talk to your Parents and will ask the full custody of the twins." She answered, opens the door and slam it in front of my face.

-/-/-/-

Chloe's been gone for more than an hour now and I'm waiting for Stacie and Aubrey. Well, I called my best friend first then called my redhead's best friend and explain to both of them what happened. AS expected, Aubrey yelled at me and same goes with my best friend who also threatens to beat me up because of what I did.

I knock on the door of Althea's room and found them playing board games on the bed. They both smiled at me then the little girls run towards me and give me a hug "Sorry Momma Bee. I didn't know Momma Cee will be mad at you." She said.

"I only wanted to show her those videos." She added and I can see that tears are building up in her eyes "Hey baby, don't cry. I'm not mad." I said.

"Andrei explained it to me. I'm sorry." This breaks my heart; I should be the one apologizing to them. Chloe's right, Andrei and Althea chose both of us to look after them. They both trusted us and put their faith on us that we will take good care of them.

"You don't need to say sorry okay? I should be the one apologizing to both of you." I said and look at Andrei also, I carry Althea and sit on the bed, I tap the space next to me so Andrei move and sit beside me.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the supermarket. I promised it will never happen again."

"I hope so Momma Bee, we're just sad that we saw you kissing someone else but I felt bad for Momma Cee." Andrei said "Why?"

"We also went to the supermarket last week while you're at work." He said to me "She saw a guy and based on what I heard, he wanted her to go out with him on a date but Momma Cee refused saying that she's already married and has twins."

"She introduced both of us to him and he left." Okay that's another punch on my gut and I feel bad for hurting my redhead that way "I'm really sorry, I promise… I'll make up to both of you and your Momma."

The two smiled at me and gives me a hug when I hear my phone rings "I think that's Aunt Aubrey and Aunt Stacie, they will help me cook for dinner tonight and also I need to talk to them about your Momma Cee."

"Okay Momma, do you need help from us?" Althea asked "No sweetheart, just stay here with your brother and play, your Aunts will come and play with you both once we're finished cooking."

-/-/-/-

Once Stacie and Aubrey saw Beca, the two starts to nag her but the brunette is not paying attention. She's still thinking on what Andrei said. If Chloe can do it, why she can't? And why is she feeling bothered now that the redhead wants to have the full custody of the twins.

"I have a bigger problem than that…" she blurted out loud which makes the two stop talking "I forgot to mention to both of you that Chloe wants to have the full custody of the kids."

"She what?!" both of the girls asked "Are you serious?! Is she serious?!" Stacie asked again.

"She can't do that, can't she?" Aubrey added "I don't know. I mean it is said on the papers that we're their chosen guardians and can only separate once the kids turn 13." The three of them walks towards the living room. Beca sits on the sofa while the two sits opposite to her.

"I think it's impossible for her to do that if that's what written on those papers." Beca said and she sees a little hope "Well to be honest, she has the right to do that."

The three of them looks at the voice and saw three girls standing behind them "What are you doing here? How the hell did you get in?"

"Your front door is unlocked and I've been knocking for the past 3 minutes." Emily answered "And you invited us for dinner right? Also, I want to meet my niece and nephew." She added.

"Yo Stacie! What's up?! I can see you gain weight." Amy said which earns a glare from the taller brunette "Uhm, Aubrey, this is my cousin Emily and our close friends, Amy and Cynthia-rose." Beca said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." CR said and extends her hand "Same here." Aubrey answered and smiled, Emily waves her hand at her and sit beside Beca.

"Okay Em, what are you saying that Chloe can do that?" Stacie asked "Care to tell me first what happened?" as Beca starts explaining once more.

-/-/-/-

 **Beca**

It only took me 10 minutes to explain everything, among the five of them, Amy is the only one who isn't supportive of me saying that if she's Chloe, she'll probably do the same thing since I'm a bad influence to the kids.

"It will take you more than saying sorry and better call your parents before Chloe does." Aubrey said "But she said she'll go and talk to them."

"I haven't seen her at the office and I think Uncle Jhon is meeting a client." Emily answered, we went silent for a few minutes while I'm thinking on what I'll do "What if I make some agreements?" I asked them.

"Agreement? Of what?" CR asked me "Uh agreement between me and Chloe, the things we do and can't do to be clear… both of us needs to sign it…"

"Well technically, Chloe doesn't need to sign it since you're the one who is doing some nasty things behind her and in front of your kids." Stacie answered me and I rolled my eyes at her "No, Chloe will need to sign to." Emily said.

"Why? I don't think her redhead will do such things." Amy said "Do you even know Chloe?" I asked her.

"No but based on your story, she's the good one and you're the bad one." I was about to stand up and hit her when CR stops me "Think about that agreement you want then talk to her once she comes back." Stacie said.

"For now, let's start cooking and you have kids to feed. Chloe will be madder if she finds out that you didn't feed the twins on time." Aubrey said.

-/-/-/-

 **An hour later…**

The girls have finished cooking dinner while CR, Emily and Amy are playing with the twins' upstairs. The latter go down to check if they are done since Andrei and Althea already finish taking a bath. She was turning left when she sees the front door opens and a redhead enters with a guy following her from behind.

Chloe smiles at the guy but stops walking when she sees a blonde girl looking at her "Oh, uh… hello." She said "You must be Chloe…" Amy said and smiles.

"Uh yeah, yeah… Do I know you?" she asked "Oh sorry, my bad. I'm Amy by the way, Beca's friend." And extend her arm towards her.

"Hello! Nice to meet you Amy, I'm Chloe by the way." And shake her hand "I'm right. You're nice." Chloe furrow her eyebrows but still smiling.

"Oh by the way this is Ed— "she was interrupted when she sees Aubrey "Are the kids done taking a bath?" she asked, she didn't saw Chloe because her attention is with Amy.

"Oh yes that's why I came down." Aubrey nods her head and turns her head then saw her best friend "Chloe! You're back!" she said and look at the guy but before she can say anything, someone interrupts her too.

"Babe!" Beca said and look at Chloe but stops when she saw a guy standing beside her, she raised her eyebrow and cross her arm on her chest "Who is he?" she asked Chloe.

"His name is Edward and he's my— "

"Okay so once you get the full custody you're going to live with your boyfriend?" the redhead furrows her eyebrows then look at Aubrey "Uh Beca, you— "

"No, this is between me and my wife." She answered, emphasizing the last word and looks at Edward "I think you're thinking— "Edward was cut off when Beca turn around and goes back to the kitchen.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Chloe asked but Aubrey just smiled and motion for both of them to follow her. Once in the kitchen, she saw Stacie placing some food on the plate.

"Beca come on, the kids must be hungry." She heard Stacie said "Let me help." The taller brunette look at her and gives her a wide smile only to see a guy standing there "Oh hi!"

"Hey." Edward answered "He's Edward, my— "

"Her boyfriend!" Beca said and walk pass by her then to Edward and rolled his eyes at him "Now, I have the chance to fight that full custody!" they heard her shouted from the dining area.

"Don't mind her." Aubrey said to her best friend and let out a nervous chuckle "I have evidence too and witnesses!" Beca shouted again "What is her problem?!"

Chloe then march towards the dining area and the girls followed them "Since I'm not the only one who is doing some nasty thing around here." They heard the brunette said.

"I'm not doing anything against you." Chloe said in a serious tone "Oh really? He doesn't count?" and they both look at Edward.

"No because he's my close friend and he's gay!" the redhead shakes her head and left them in the dining area" Whoop there it is! Beca Mitchell has done it again!" Amy said and earns a slap on her head from Stacie and Aubrey.


	12. Busted and Agreements (Last Part)

**BECA**

 _He's gay… He's fucking gay!_

I look at that Edward guy once more as he gives me a warm smile. Well since my wife told me that he's gay, I smiled back and scratches the back part of my head. I walk towards the guy and stand in front of him.

"I think I owe you an apology." I said, "It's okay, to be honest with you, I got that a lot especially if I'm with Chloe." He answered and look down on the floor.

"Most people who see them think they are together." Aubrey said, "He's already married and has a kid."

"We do apologize for our dear friend here, she likes to assume and reacts on things she sees without even asking or hearing explanations." Stacie said and give him an apologetic smile "Like what I've said, it's okay. I think she needs to say sorry to her wife for what she did."

"She told you what happen?" I asked, "Yes, she wants my opinion about her plan to have the full custody of your kids."

"What did you tell her?" Aubrey asked, "Don't rush to things and give another chance to her wife."

"Did she say yes?" but then Edward shakes his head, "She said that she already talked to your Mom."

"It looks like someone will sleep on the couch tonight." Aubrey and Stacie glare at Amy who runs upstairs to call the kids "Better do something and set that agreement you're saying a while ago." Stacie said.

"But before that, let's have dinner first then you two need to talk."

* * *

Andrei and Althea are climbing down the stairs with their Momma Cee while Beca and the rest of the girls are waiting for them in the dining area. Once the smaller brunette saw her wife, she immediately pulls a chair for her but the redhead didn't sit on the chair, instead, she told Andrei to sit beside his Momma Bee making the twins sit in between them.

Amy opens her mouth but CR and Emily glare at her so she stops herself from saying something.

"By the way, I would like you guys to meet someone." Chloe said, smiling "This is Edward, he's our close friend." She added, Edward waves his hand and smiled.

"In case Aubrey hasn't introduced you girls to him yet, let me do the honors."

"This is Stacie, Beca's best friend. She owns that restaurant downtown beside M&S." she said, "This is Emily, Beca's cousin, met her when they invited me on their firm."

"These are Amy and CR, I just met them also, close friends of Stacie and Beca."

"Hi girls, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Edward said, "Same here dude." CR answered.

"And of course, Beca, my—"

"Soon to be her ex-wife." Amy butted in interrupting Chloe, she earns a hard nudge on her side from Stacie, good thing that the twins don't know what she said.

"My wife." Chloe corrected and look at the brunette who look away because of the guilt she's feeling "So, let's eat?" Chloe asked which makes the girls nod their heads.

The couple both put foods on the twins' plates, slice it into bite-size so it'll be easy for them to eat. Chloe engages a conversation with Edwards and the girls while Beca is thinking about what she can do so the redhead could forgive her then the agreement she needs to create also.

She smiled when an idea pops into her mind.

"Beca is losing her shit!" Amy blurted out, Andrei and Althea laugh "Aunt Amy keeps saying shit and fuck while we're playing." Althea said.

All eyes on her now "You little snitch." She said.

"Remind me not to let her babysit the kids." Chloe playfully said and winks at Amy who gives her a thumbs up "Uh Babe, can I talk to you once you're done eating?"

The girls wanted to laugh because Beca sounded like a little kid who's in trouble and wants to say sorry to their mother.

"Sure." Chloe simply answered and went back eating and didn't even bother looking back to her.

* * *

 **BECA**

After eating, I told Stacie, Aubrey, and CR about my plan on how to say sorry to my wife and the agreement I noted mentally in my mind. I also asked for their help since I can't do it alone and I need some things ASAP. They agreed to help me since every one of them has their connections.

"This plan of yours better work and please be serious about that agreement you said to us." Aubrey said, "Write it on a piece of paper and tell Emily to make it legal in 30 minutes." She added.

"Yeah, yeah, I will but who will tell it to Chloe?" I asked, "Amy is the only one who's not here." Stacie answered.

"Oh no, not her." The three of them rolled their eyes when CR looks at me "Then maybe we can ask Edward's help also."

"You can trust him, he's a good guy." Aubrey said to me when I look at her "Okay, can you please tell him to come here so we can get this done."

She nods her head at me and fishes out her phone in her pocket while Stacie and CR contacted people who can help us with my plan "He said okay and give him a sec." We didn't wait that long when we heard the door opens and saw Edward coming out.

"Uh so, what's up?" he asked, "I know I've been rude to you and even though you said it's okay, I still wanted to say sorry," I said.

"I know it's too much to ask but can I ask your help with something?" I added "Sure, what is it?" he asked and I tell him my plan.

* * *

 **CHLOE**

I don't know where the girls are, they said that they need some fresh air for a while so they all went to our garden leaving me, Amy and Emily with the twins. Edward excuse himself and told me he needs to use the bathroom but it took him a while before he comes back.

"By the way, Chloe, are you doing something tonight?" he asked when he sits beside me again "No, just spending time with my little ones."

"Okay, so I can invite you out?" I furrow my eyebrows at him and look at my kids "You can bring them along and of course the girls too." He said when he noticed the look on my face.

"Thierry sent me a message to invite you and the kids for some ice cream."

"Ohhh I love ice cream!" Amy said, "Uhm okay, I'll just tell Beca." I answered and was about to stand up when I hear her voice.

"Tell me what?" she asked, "Thierry, Edward's partner invites us to have ice cream with them."

"Oh sure, you and the kids can go. I just need to do something then I'll follow."

"Is it more important than spending time with the twins?" I asked her and cross my arms on my chest "Yeah, so I'll meet you guys later." She answered and left us without bothering to think twice.

"Fine then." I said and look at Althea and Andrei "Let's go, sweetheart, Uncle Edward's treating us for some ice cream." I said.

"Really Uncle Edward?" Andrei asked with a smile on his face "Yes kiddo, now let's get you guys some coat then we'll go."

Among the girls, Amy and Emily are the only ones who joined us for some ice cream though the latter told us if we can stop by at their firm because she needs to get something. We agreed since it's on the way and it only took her a couple of minutes.

We arrived at the park where Edward said Thierry and their son is waiting. He parked his car then we all went out.

"He said he's on the other side of the park so I'll meet them then we'll come back here since the ice cream parlor is over there." Edward said to me while pointing a finger on the right side of the park "Sure, we'll wait." He excuses himself and said that he'll be back in a few minutes.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" I asked the kids "I just want to sit here, I'm so full of the dinner I had and I'm lazy to walk." Amy answered.

"Ookkaayyy. Andrei? Althea?"

"Let's take some picture Momma Cee and videos too!" I smiled at Althea and nods my head "Emily, you wanna join?"

"Sure, come on." She answered and walk beside me. We stop a few steps from where Amy is, I told Althea to do some pose while I take her picture. The park is so peaceful and quiet even though there are some people there too. There were enough benches and lights at the park. I think they put enough light because there's a bike trail, it would be dangerous if it's dim.

"Here, let me take your picture with the kids." Emily said, I mouthed thank you and we position ourselves in front of some shrubs "Okay, say cheese!"

Althea and Andrei say cheese while I just smiled, after Emily take the picture, we saw a bus parked on the road near the park "Are they offering a tour of the park for the tourist?" I asked Emily.

"I think not, I mean some will if it's an amusement park." I agree with her, this is a local park, a beautiful one but it's not normally where tourist goes and visit.

"Maybe it's a field trip!" Amy shouted, "Don't mind, she's always like that." Emily said to me which makes me giggle.

"Maybe it's a circus Momma Cee." Andrei said, "I don't think so, sweetheart."

"Wanna take a look?" I can't explain the feeling I have but I said yes to the young girl, I mean some people are looking at it also, it's not an ordinary bus. It's like a tour bus for celebrities. Amy joined us since she's curious also why a bus stopped there.

We were walking and I didn't notice that Emily stopped and the same goes for Althea and Andrei, I was about to turn around when I hear music playing. I saw Aubrey walking towards me and holding a bouquet of tulips.

"A certain someone wants to ask an apology to you. She wants me to say that she's sorry, she's not perfect but will do everything to be perfect… for you Chloe." And gives me the bouquet.

The music continues in instrumental and a few minutes after, I saw CR like my best friend Aubrey, she's also carrying a bouquet but it's not tulips… it's a bouquet of daisies.

"She doesn't want you to go and most importantly, she doesn't want you to be mad at her. She will try her best to change, not only because she has to… but because she wants to." I smile and shake my head. I turn my head to look back and saw the girls with Althea and Andrei smiling at me.

"of course, last but not the least." I hear Stacie said, "She's willing to make an agreement with you and if you'll agree with her then she'll make sure that this will be the last time you'll get mad at her." Then she leans a little closer to me.

'This is not from her but I will say this to you.' She whispered to me 'I like you for my best friend and I think she likes you too.' And winks at me then give me a bouquet of red roses.

"Look straight, she has something for you," Stacie added, I did what as I told to then saw the side of the buses opens in half and there she is. Beca, standing in the middle with a band.

"This is for you Chloe, I'm sorry." She said through mic then look at the men "Hit it, boys!"

 _ **(A/N: Sway by Bic Runga)**_

 _Don't stray_

 _Don't ever go away_

 _I should be much too smart for this_

 _You know it gets the better_

 _Of me sometimes_

 _When you and I collide_

 _I fall into an ocean of you_

 _Pull me out in time_

 _Don't let me drown_

 _Let me down_

 _I say it's all because of you_

I didn't know that she can sing so I was shocked when I hear her singing.

 _and here I go_

 _Losing my control_

 _I'm practicing your name_

 _So I can say it to your face it doesn't seem right_

 _To look you in the eye_

 _And let all the things you mean to me_

 _Come tumbling out my mouth indeed its time_

 _Tell you why_

 _I say its infinitely true_

Her eyes never left me while singing, like she wants me to feel the words coming out of her mouth.

 _Say you'll stay_

 _Don't come and go_

 _Like you do_

 _Sway my way_

 _Yeah I need to know_

 _All about you_

 _And there's no cure_

 _And no way to be sure_

 _Why everything's turned inside out_

 _Instilling so much doubt_

 _It makes me so tired_

 _I feel so uninspired_

 _My head is battling with my heart_

 _My logic has been torn apart_

 _And now_

 _It all turns sour_

 _Come sweeten_

 _Every afternoon_

 _Say you'll stay_

 _Don't come and go_

 _Like you do_

 _Sway my way_

 _Yeah I need to know_

 _All about you_

 _Say you'll stay_

 _Don't come and go_

 _Like you do_

 _Sway my way_

 _Yeah I need to know_

 _All about you_

 _It's all because of you_

 _It's all because of you_

The song ended but she's still looking at me, she gives me a small smile then walks to the right then goes down the stairs. After a few seconds, I saw her went out of the bus and walk straight towards me.

* * *

 **BECA**

I can feel my heart's been racing like 100 kph and that got me worried a little since I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I place both of my hands inside the pocket of my jeans then I felt the paper where I wrote the agreement I made.

 _Hope she will accept my sorry and sign this paper._

I finally reached her, she's just standing there looking straight at me. While I'm on the bus singing, I'm so full of myself that Chloe Beale will forgive me and I already rehearsed what are the things I'll tell her but now… boy oh boy!

"Uh, hi?" I said but she just raised her eyebrow at me and cross both of her arms on her chest. She already gave the bouquets I gave to her to our friends.

"Chloe…" I said and let out a deep sigh "I'm sorry." I added.

"You're right, I keep on saying sorry to you but I also keep on repeating the same mistakes over and over again." And look into her eyes "But if you will give me one last chance, I promise you, I won't do it again."

I reach out for her hand and gently squeeze it "I'm sorry." I don't know why but I can feel tears start to build in my eyes "You don't have to apologize, like what I've said to you, you can do things you want just not in front of the kids."

"Yeah I won't but I won't do that again too." I bow down my head for a while then look at her again "I want to work this out with you."

"Beca…"

"No please, I know you won't believe me but please give me a chance." Then I fish out the paper in my pocket "Here."

She furrows her eyebrows at me then look at the paper "What is this?" she asked.

"Please open it and read." She narrows her eyes at me but opens the paper. I watch the expression on her face carefully then I saw a small smile on her face "You find it funny?"

"You give me permission to spank you in case I caught you red-handed?" I grab the paper on her hand then read the content "There's nothing—" I stop when I hear her chuckles.

"Gotcha!" she said, we both laugh and I give the paper back to her. You wanna know what I've written? Well, here it goes…

 _ **BECA MITCHELL'S AGREEMENT WITH CHLOE BEALE-MITCHELL**_

 _ **1\. I shall not cheat on my beloved wife.**_

 _ **2\. Once the work is done, I must go home straight.**_

 _ **3\. If I need to attend a party or an event, I shall bring my wife with me.**_

 _ **4\. I won't use my mobile phone when I'm with my wife and kids.**_

 _ **5\. Oh, I need to register for another number to avoid girls.**_

 _ **6\. When shopping with kids without my wifey, I shall call her and talk to her throughout.**_

 _ **7\. She'll have access to my phone.**_

 _ **8\. She can visit me anytime at my office.**_

 _ **9\. She'll know my whereabouts, my meetings and Emily will report back to her daily.**_

 _ **10\. And last but not least, I will make a grand announcement that Beca Mitchell is off the market.**_

"And what if I don't want to sign it and continue with my plan?" I look at her for a while and give her a small smile "Then I'll do anything to have you, Andrei and Althea in my life."

We stare at each other for a moment before she let out a deep sigh "I will sign this agreement but you don't have to do all of these, just try to work this out, I'll be fine and contented with that."

I nod my head at her and give her a salute "Anything for you, Chloe Beale."

"Well then Beca Mitchell, you've got yourself a deal!." She gives me a wink and signs the paper and I can feel that this time, we'll get through with all the obstacles as long as we're together.


End file.
